Poisoned Memory OneShots
by ashangel101010
Summary: These are other characters' POV and backstories, it goes with Poisoned Memory.
1. A Parsol and Tears

A Parasol and Tears

Suggested Themes:

Skywarp- Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne, Learn to be Lonely by Minnie Driver

Prowl- Lullaby (Goodnight, My Angel) by Billy Joel, Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng

Main Theme- I'm With You by Avril Lavigne, Umbrella by Rihanna

A boy, ten going on eleven, is crying. He has a bleeding lip and a nasty red slap mark on his face, he cries from anguish of the treatment from the orphanage. He is wearing a white sailor uniform outlined in black, he has no shoes and there is mud caked on them. His hair is black and his bangs cover his big red optics, his skin is pale as a corpse and he's hideous. Well that's what his brother Thundercracker says; while Sunstorm compliments that his skin is radiant like moonlight. Thundercracker said this during class and the nun heard this, she is almost blind and ancient, she makes a move to slap Thundercracker but he uses Skywarp as a shield. He got the grunt of the slap, she is also known for leaving bruises with her slaps, his big red optics weld with tears and he immediately transported out of the classroom.

Unfortunately Skywarp has yet to master his teleportation powers and accidently ends up in the Autobot District, he teleported to a playground. The swing sets have metal chains and plastic seats; Skywarp looked at them with awe, he is used to having rope and wooden seats. Skywarp looks around, he wants to make sure that no one will ambush him and stab his back which happened to his Father. Skywarp touches the swing and rest his little bottom on it; he then starts pumping his legs as hard as he can. In a few minutes he felt like he could touch the sky and he giggles at the very thought, he smiles and soon forgets his stinging cheek.

Then something stops him from swinging, someone threw a rock at his mouth. He stops swinging and gets off, he holds his bleeding lip. Another rock soon hit him, this time on his stinging cheek. Skywarp looked up to see an Autobot with carrot colored hair and a big chin glaring at him, he has another rock in his hand.

"W-Why are you throwing rocks at me?" Asked Skywarp, he shields his face from another rock thrown at him.

"This is Autobot territory, get out of our district and planet!" Declared the insolent mech, he grabs another rock from the ground and aims for Skywarp's head.

"T-The war is over we're all equal and Cybertronians." Said Skywarp in his defense, but the mech didn't listen and threw another rock but missed.

"Well you leave me no choice then!" Declared the mech, he uses his weapon which is a very large shield and rams into Skywarp. Skywarp realizes there is no point trying to reason with the mech, he teleports again. This time Skywarp finds himself in the Ninja District, he is surrounded by shrines dedicated to Primus. Skywarp lets out a sob and tries to muffle it with his arm, he never did like Primus. Primus stole his Mother and Father from him, making him and his five other siblings' orphans. Skywarp looks around and sees the statues of Primus laughing at him, like everyone else. Skywarp screams and starts pushing the statues, they break once they hit the ground. He did this to ten other shrines of Primus, he lets out a breath when his work is finally done.

The Primus Shrines lay in pieces, mirroring their smiles and shredded flowers. Skywarp heard the sound of thunder and looks up at the sky; a water droplet hits his bruised cheek. Then the clouds cried harder and Skywarp's eyes start to well up with more tears. The loud crash of thunder hits and with that Skywarp starts running away. He runs through the muddy path, it leads him to a giant statue of Primus holding the All Spark. A flash of lightning frightens Skywarp; he takes shelter under the legs of Primus. There under the legs of Primus are candles, it is said that if you light a candle for a dearly departed love, they will acknowledge it and reply.

Now Skywarp is crying, hoping that the rain will go away. Instead it bangs thunder and flashes lightning, Skywarp turns his back away from the muddy path and rocks himself, and he tries quelling the onslaught of tears. It fails and he starts screaming while crying, hoping that someone will find him. In an hour Skywarp's cries soften, he sniffles and feels a servo on his shoulder. He turns his head to see a boy, the same age as him, with short black hair and a slight tan undertone. His bright blue optics and coupled with his Asian features, makes Skywarp gasp. The boy hands Skywarp a Chinese Parasol, its white with black mockingbirds on it and has some calligraphy on it. Skywarp couldn't decipher it and holds the parasol over his head to shield himself from the rain; the boy cups Skywarp's face and leans in closer.

Much to Skywarp's surprise, the boy kisses his bruised cheek and then his cut lip. Skywarp turns several shades of red and hears a woman calling for the boy, he waves goodbye and runs to the voice leaving a blushing Skywarp. Skywarp touches his lip and cheek with his right servo, while the other servo holds the parasol up. He begins to smile and laughs, knowing he lost his first kiss to a mech he never even learned his name. Skywarp starts walking down the muddy path with the parasol, he then thinks about the orphanage and teleports there.

When the rain stopped and the sun streams through, the heat from the sun bakes Skywarp's and Prowl's footprints. It leaves behind memories, happiness, and love. One day they will come back and reminisce the days of their youth.


	2. Cybertronian Days Festival

Cybertronian Days Festival

Suggested Themes:

Skywarp- My Skin by Natalie Merchant, the Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars

Prowl- Rescue You by Jake Epstein, At the Beginning from Anastasia

Main Theme- Mad World (Gary Jules Version), Missing by Evanescence

When Bumblebee left us, I thought it would be an even more frightening experience at the festival. Instead Prowl holds my hand tight as we glide through the stalls and street merchants, I don't know where Yoketron is but I hope he is alright. I remember him telling us that he'll be leaving us to visit an old medic friend of his, is that a way to say he's ill? I hope not. I remember seeing Random lurking around the festival grounds and he had a wicked grin on, I know that means he's looking for victims. Random is here and that means so are his brothers, and maybe Oil Slick. Yet knowing Oil Slick he rather be inventing a new form of torture instead of attending such joyous occasions such as this, but that was still something to hope for.

I'm now eyeing a white rabbit plush with brown eyes, it reminded me so much of the one my Mother handcrafted for my siblings and I. My Mother made stuffed animals for all six of us, she made them before we were born, and decided which animals will fit with our personality. From the little information my Father told us, our Mother can read anyone's personality even the unborn ones. He also told us about how fragile my Mother was and sometimes she had to be confined to a wheel chair just because it hurt to move that day, but she was a Seeker just like my Father.

I remember when I was only five vorns old (Five in Earth years) it was the first time I ever met her. Well not person to person, but it was pretty close in my opinion. It was a portrait of her in her favorite wheel chair, maybe painted after their honeymoon but definitely before she was pregnant. Her skin is an ivory complexion with no noticeable blemishes; she is dressed in a plain sleeveless white dress and she was barefoot. Her raven hair reached down to her aft and made little ringlets at the end tips, the optic-catching part of the portrait is her opal colored optics. She is sitting on an antique wheel chair; it looked more like it was from "The Secret Garden" except white. There is a tree in the background but mostly it's just clouds and skies, asserting her dominance in the Seeker kingdom. I was once part of the Seeker kingdom in fact I was a prince until the Autobots killed my Father and we ran to save ourselves. No he told us to run in the forest and protect ourselves, he also promised he will be alright. I remember hiding in a trunk of a tree, while my other siblings hid in a small cave. I clutched the plush blue rabbit with red eyes against my chest; I closed my optics and tried to tune out the sound of screams and insults.

It was the next day when my siblings and I went into town to hear the news of the war, but instead we find our town being taken over by the Elite Guard. They dragged all six of us to the nearest orphanage and left us in their care, it was a religious orphanage and I was about nine at the time. We were one of the lucky orphans to end up in a nice sane orphanage; I heard that there were orphanages so horrid that the orphans burned it down. The only terrible thing that happened to me was being accidently slapped in the face, I still wince at that memory but the outcome was I got a parasol. I remember when I was eleven I met Ultra Magnus; he only appears at the orphanage to see how the orphans were doing, which is like once a month. I stared in awe of him while my siblings barely hid their disgust and empathy; most of them leave the orphanage for the day when Ultra Magnus shows up. I remember accidently dropping my rabbit and he picked it up for me.

It wasn't until I was thirteen that I met him again, but this time under more depressing circumstances. He was the judge, who gets to decide whether or not that the criminal who violated Starscream should be put to death, he made the right decision by executing the mech. It wouldn't restore Starscream's innocence, his first love to come back, or make him sane again but it made us feel better for a little while. I met him again when I was fourteen; I lied about how I wanted to thank him just to get inside his office. I knew that they were demolishing old towns and houses of Decepticons to make new houses and buildings; I didn't want that to happen to my home, so I literally went on hands and knees and begged for my home to be spared. He spared my home on the condition that I continue to go to school; Starscream, Slipstream, and I go to the same school. My brother Ramjet goes to an acting school, Sunstorm goes to an art school, and Thundercracker goes to a business school.

In a few days the dormitories will be open and I'll be able to finally escape the apartment and Starscream, especially Starscream. Sure I won't be able to visit my home as often as I like to, but it's worth it. I feel something shoved in my arms and I see that Prowl has won me a plush rabbit; it looks exactly like my Mom's but with white fur and brown eyes. I blushed and asked Prowl if he could get me some food, preferably a mint Energon ice cream. He goes and leaves me there; it was about a minute later that I smelled something that reeks of too many high-grade Energon. I turned right around to see what the source of the smell was and right behind me was Starscream.

"What the Hell are you doing here Skywarp?" Asked Starscream, it always started like this a question then an insult.

"I'm here with a friend Starscream, but shouldn't you be heading to the apartment?" Asked I and prepared myself for the onslaught of verbal assaults.

"Don't tell me where I can or can't go you're just my worthless brother." Replied Starscream, his tone is filled with anger and hatred directed at me.

"I'm sorry Starscream, but I'm only concerned about your well being." Said I, he glares at me and I knew that I should've shut up instead of defending myself.

"You little slag heap, so you think I care whether I'm alive or not? Why are you dressed up like some Geisha whore?" Asked Starscream, if looks could kill I would have died a thousand times over.

"This a traditional kimono used for festival outings such as this, Brother you really should go home." I implored with him, but I knew he wouldn't listen to me.

"Hell no I get it now you're scared that I'll reveal that you're nothing but a cowardly dip-slag." Said Starscream, he takes another swig from his cup.

"Brother please go home, I'm really worried about you." I begged again, but he snarls at me.

"Fuck you and your sympathy, I don't need you no one does. You're just nothing but a slagging coward who would try to use peace to solve all the problems. But take a good look around we're still being oppressed and you're here celebrating our greatest defeat!" Screeches Starscream, this time his voice breaks the cup in his servo.

"Please brother just listens to me and goes home!" I kept begging, but it had no avail and Starscream just got angrier.

"No way in Hell and go suck a fuck! Better yet do something useful and get me another glass of high-grade Energon!" Commanded Starscream, but something in me urged me to fight back.

"Oh tell me how does one suck a fuck? No wait knowing you I bet you know how!" I said arrogantly, I instantly regretted saying that.

"So now you grow a back-bone? You're always going to be my pathetic, worthless, and stupid brother!" Starscream screeches at me, I have never seen Starscream this angry and I have feeling it's about to turn physical.

"Big talk coming from the oldest who is supposed to protect his siblings, instead of getting wasted and making an aft out of himself." Said Prowl, I went behind Prowl's back and trembled.

"You little traitor, you're in league with ninjas! The very same faction who nearly annihilated us Seekers! Oh brother you made some blunders, but this utterly unacceptable!" Screeches Starscream, he throws a punch at Prowl but Prowl catches him by the fist with one servo.

"I suggest you leave now! Here's a little piece of advice don't you ever treat Skywarp like that again or kiss the use of this servo goodbye." Threatened Prowl, he pushes Starscream back and let's go of his fist.

"Fine I'll go, but remember Skywarp you're dead to me now." Said Starscream and left without another word, Prowl turns to look at me.

"Skywarp you can come and live me, at least there you're safe!" Pleaded Prowl, he was right but I couldn't abandon my family.

"Prowl I would love to one day, but my family needs me more and besides I'm use to being treated like this." I said and smiled a very pain-filled one.

"You don't deserve this, you deserve to be loved and appreciated! You can come to me anytime if you need help." Said Prowl, he gave up trying to convince me to leave Starscream after a while. He was right though I deserved better, but my family needs me more and there's still a shred of hope for Starscream to come back. We hold each other's servos and walk down to the parade route.

Maybe one day I can show Prowl my home and we can indulge on our old memories from childhood. Maybe one day Starscream will be healed and we can laugh with each other and joke about our family. Maybe one day.


	3. Thrill Me Kiss Me

Thrill Me, Kiss Me

Suggested Themes:

Snowfox (Bumblebee's Dad) – Servant of Evil by Len Kagamine, Our Farewell by Within Temptation

The Fallen (Megatron's Father)- Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me by U2, Whispers in the Dark by Skillet

Main Theme- Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me by U2, Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes by Panic at the Disco!

His translucent fingers skim the moonlit water, his innocent blue optics solely focus on the moon's roundness. He throws his head back, making his snow-white hair touch his shoulder blades. I can see his nude body glowing in the moonlit water, no his body bathing in moonlight. I am staring at my General of the Espionage Unit and my personal Samurai, Snowfox the widowed ninja with a child. I know Snowfox's predicament my bond mate died before Megatron and my other son was born, he killed himself when he found out I was with sparklings.

I remember meeting him; it was about twelve years ago he found me at a local inn. I remember his appearance that day because he had blood smeared on his ivory skin and he was holding the head of his father, I posted a bounty on him and in a way it signifies your loyalty to the Decepticon cause, I noticed that he has bright blue optics and the Autobot symbol tattooed on his shoulder. He smiles at me and holds the head of his once living father, he then bows before me and ask me a question I replay over and over in my head.

"May I join the Decepticon side, I am your Samurai. I will do anything for you and only you." He simply said I hold out my right servo for him to kiss. He kissed it, cementing our bond as Master and Samurai, my spark fluttered at the site of him. He who has blood on his servos and face, it is the most erotic site I have ever come across. He is attractive, so I concluded it was simply from lust and nothing more. Oh how wrong was I, I remember his wedding day. A day I wished I never attended, when he and Sun Flora (My femme air commander at the time) I wanted nothing more than to rip her off him and claim him as my own. I didn't act upon my instinct, namely because of his happiness. That was also the day I had an epiphany, I wasn't simply lusting over him. I'm in love with him.

I had more than one epiphany that day; I realized my feelings will forever remain unrequited. It was almost a year later that Sun Flora died from an assassination attempt, only the sparkling survived. I remember attending the funeral with my sons, who were two at the time; he was dressed in a black tuxedo and his baby in a black kimono. His sparkling has his optics and facial structure, the rest of his features are from his mother's side. Snowfox cried throughout the whole ceremony, while the sparkling had a puzzle look. Everyone left after the service, except my two sons and I. I found Snowfox hugging his baby close and crying, and all I wanted to do was comfort him and tell him it will be alright. Then his baby lifted his tiny servo to his father's face to get his attention, when he got it all he did was smile and laugh. Snowfox started to laugh with the baby, it was then that Megatron asked him if he could hold the sparkling. Snowfox said yes and handed his sparkling to Megatron, the sparkling smiles in Megatron's hold.

"What is his name?" Asked Megatron, his brother starts poking the sparkling's cheek. The baby laughs at being poked; usually it would annoy the hell out of anyone.

"Bumblebee, his name is Bumblebee." Replied Snowfox, he notices that my other son has purple optics and a purple diamond-shape stone embedded in his forehead.

"Bumblebee likes being poked, he's masochist." Declared my other son, he began laughing and so did Snowfox.

We left shortly after, though Bumblebee threw a fuss when Megatron stopped holding him. Megatron whispered into Bumblebee's ear promising he will come back; I can see those two becoming great friends or maybe bond mates.

It wasn't until four years later, that my son and I went to Snowfox's home on the neutral planet Klo. My son went to find Bumblebee to play with him and give "special" kisses to him, I went looking for Snowfox and I came across someone moaning. The moaning was coming from Snowfox's room and I went to investigate; I open the door and drew my laser cannon, ready to blast the assailant. I turned a deep shade of red and cover my nose from what I saw.

Snowfox, completely flushed with a glazed over look, he has a vibrator in his port. Lubricant already seeped all over the vibrator and he lets out a ragged pant from his overload, he is completely nude and is on top of his bed. He looked absolutely tantalizing and salacious, he sworn himself off from femmes but this had to be the most wonderful surprise I ever came across. I have heard of most mechs after their wife died they became gay or at least bisexual, but Snowfox I wouldn't guess in a million vorns might be bisexual or curious.

"Fallen what are you doing here so early?" Asked him and I could've sworn he turned even paler. It was then on that our relationship had entered the "awkward phase" and he explained himself. After that incident he tried avoiding me, except when I call for him, needless to say I was very pissed off. I cornered him and when I interrogated him, he did the unthinkable and kissed me. He then whispered in my ear, oh how I shivered from that voice.

"Come to me at night in the bath house, I'll wait all night if I have too." He whispered and gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek, and left me there. Here I am watching my Samurai tease me with him bathing nude, he smirks at the moon. I know that he knows I'm watching him. Now is the time I want to claim him, I nearly bust down the fence that is separating us.

"What took you so long?" He asked in a teasing voice, I silenced him with a kiss. We are both naked and our bodies are rubbing against each other, it felt so good. He was bucking wildly and I into him; we were both very sex-depraved mechs. I slipped my finger into his port and started stretching it out.

"Just shove your cable in there, I can take it!" He begs, which of course complied. When I shoved it in I notice how tight it is and blood started to pool around it, I wanted to pull it out but Snowfox had the look of ecstasy on his face. I wanted to test if he really was into pain, so I thrust in slowly after that.

"For the love Primus thrust in faster and harder!" He screamed and I complied yet again, the harder I hit the more he moans. I thrust in and out, increasing my brutality to each thrust. It feels like I'm ripping him apart like a rapist, but this is consensual. Our overloads are nearing so close and I locked with his lips on more time before thrusting us into our overload. He left scratches that bled right into the water, mixing with his blood.

"Take my spark please." He whispers weakly, he started opening my spark chamber. My breath hitched in my throat and I felt my spark leaving my chamber. It's a crimson spark that crackled when he started kissing it, by Unicron I nearly overloaded again. My servo "wandered" into his spark chamber and grasps his spark; it was pure white like those organic angels. We both thrust our sparks together, we saw each other memories. I witnessed him from the day he was born until sixteen being verbally abused and controlled by his Father. We overloaded again, this time it knocked him off line. I gathered him up in my arms and went to my bedroom; we laid there together under the blankets.

I knew this is how it was supposed to be, me and him cuddling under blankets and whispering, "I love you" to each other. I honestly believed that nothing would separate us, oh how wrong was I. It was only four years later that he died, he once joked that all ninjas are masochists and dying would be the most pleasurable. He died with a smile plastered on his pale face, oh how I wished I could have died.

My wish was granted nearly a year later, by a blast from Omega Supreme. Instead of feeling my circuitry melt and my limbs ripped apart, I felt euphoria and saw my beloved Samurai. I died smiling, but my sons and the Decepticon cause will suffer because of me.


	4. Christmas Angels

Christmas Angels

Suggested Themes:

Wasp- My Mother by the Female Chipmunks, Dearly Beloved by Yoko Shimomura

Swindle- May Angels Lead You In by Jimmy Eat World, Day of the River from Spirited Away

Main Theme- Christmas Shoes by Newsong, Spinning Song by Rin and Len Kagamine

It was on December 24th on Cybertron that I met a nice stranger and lost my Mommy, ironically on Earth its Christmas Eve. Earth's holiday was celebrated after that day, but there was so much anticipation for Saint Nicholas and gifts. We didn't have Christmas or Christmas Eve on Cybertron, instead merely exchanging one gift on the 24th while the rest is on the 25th. My Mommy has been sick for years ever since she was exposed to some chemical on the battlefield that gave her the virus "Affliction" they told her and my Father if she wanted to live long don't have sparklings. Well she disobeyed them and had me on June 23, about a month later that traitorous ninja Snowfox killed my Father. She always loved me, even though I was a sad reminder to her of my Father.

My father Blades and my Mommy Beta were the least unlikely couple. My Mommy had brown hair and bright blue optics, she had freckles and her hair was always in a braid. My Father had green hair and bright blue optics, he was lightly tanned and his hair was short. They both met at Autobot Boot Camp, she was the only femme in her platoon. Everyone instantly thought she was a lesbian, but not my Father. She was just tomboyish; most of the mechs at the time were used to dainty femmes. Well my Father decided he didn't want to be part of the Elite Guard so he pursued the Ninja course, while my Mommy became an Elite Guard Commander. They got married shortly after a year of meeting each other, and in another nine months I was born.

I only had him for a month and then my Father was ripped from me and my Mommy, I'll always have a burning hatred for Snowfox for making my Mommy cry. I made Mommy cry too because I accidently broke the "Angel" it was a crystallized Energon carved to be one of Earth's angels. My Father bought it for my Mommy after I was born, it cost nearly a ninety-nine credits. It was the last gift my Father got her before he died, and I broke it. My Mommy has to work so hard to support the both of us since she couldn't go back to the Elite Guard, mostly because she had a terminal disease, she works as teacher and a bar waitress. She loves kids, but the salary isn't even enough to pay for her medical expenses.

I work too as a paper boy, but one day I'll be an Elite Guard Commander and then I'll show them how better I am then they are. It pays somewhat okay, but not enough to support us. I saved up about 1,001 credits just to buy a new Angel for my Mommy. The only shop to sell one cost about a thousand credits, it look like my Mommy's real one. I ran to the shop and bought it from a greasy mech, I was lucky too because it was the last one left.

I ran down the street, almost five minutes away from home on December the 24th, when I bump into the neighborhood bully. He was three years older than me and always picked on kids littler than him, like me. He had carrot- colored hair and mean blue eyes with freckles, he lifted me up by the collar of my coat.

"You bumped into me, kid! Do you know who you're messing with?" The bully said and he pulled his fist back ready to hit me. I hold the Angel with my right hand and jabbed him in the neck with my left stringer, he screeched and let go of me. I ran the other direction, away from my home. I didn't want my Mommy see me get into another fight, she'll yell at me for sure and I don't want that. I kept running and turned left into an alley, bad decision there.

The bully cornered me in the alley; luckily I hid the Angel right behind a dumpster. The bully hit me from behind and kept pummeling my head in until I was sure that'll collapse, he spat on me and gave me a black eye before leaving. I spat out some blood and gripped the alley's brick wall; I was only able to see out of one eye. I limped to the dumpster and grabbed the Angel; I started walking home, but then I tripped over my own clumsy feet and the Angel went sailing into the concrete sidewalk. It shattered into a million pieces and I screamed it felt like my whole world just crashed. It seemed someone heard my scream or the shattering of glass; it was mech who rushed to check if I was alright.

"Wow that was one heck of a fall kid! Hey you even shattered something, was it very valuable and expensive?" Asked the Mysterious mech, he had long black hair that was in a braid. He was tanned and had purple optics, it must be a Neutral.

"I tripped and then dropped the Angel. It cost me 1,000 credits, all the money I had now wasted!" I sobbed; it killed me knowing that my Mommy will never see it.

"You paid 1,000 credits for a cheap imitation?"Asked the mech he examined a piece.

"It's fake, no way the guy at the store said it was real! You're lying!" I screamed, and he backed away from me.

"Sorry kid this little forgery is actually worth ten credits, so you got swindled and for once I didn't do it." He said. I wanted to choke that greasy mech, but the majority of me was in pure turmoil.

"Oh dear Primus I just ruined everything." I said and began crying again.

"Uh kid what so important about that Angel, they're not even that special anymore." He said. When the Hell will Primus let me be happy?

"I broke my Mommy's Angel; it was the last thing my Father got her before he died. She's going to die very soon and I have nothing to replace it with, oh Primus!" I said and broke down crying again. I just felt so humiliated crying in front of a stranger, especially a Neutral.

"Oh for Primus sake I have a real Angel with me, but it will cost you one credit." He said. I looked up to him with bewildered optics.

"Just one credit, that's all you want?" I asked, and repeated that question over and over in my head on a continuous loop.

"Since its Christmas Eve and I recently scored big, I decided to give you a discount. You better not tell anyone of this offer." He said and pulled out a real Angel from his sleeve.

"Oh thank you mister, you don't know how happy I am! Oh thank you!" I said and paid the mech the one credit. I ran all the way home, ignoring the burning pain in my leg. I entered my house and smelled that dinner was ready, but I tiptoed inside the kitchen to surprise her. She's already in the chair and just sitting calmly, her back is facing me.

"I'm sorry I broke your Angel, but I got you a new one!" I said. She didn't respond at all, or turn around at all.

"Mommy I'm sorry I made you angry, but I love you and I hope you like it." I said again. She still didn't respond, and fear instantly gripped my heart. I crept to the chair and poked her from behind, and still no response.

"Mommy why aren't you answering me please tells me you're just playing a prank!" I said. I touched her shoulder and she immediately fell onto the ground. I took a closer look at her and her optics is gray, she's dead.

I phoned for a medic and after trying to resituate her; they finally gave up and took me to an orphanage. I was just eight years old and was forced to live at that Hell hole for four years, they broke me there. It was then I had an epiphany, it was all Snowfox's fault. If he didn't kill my Father I wouldn't have been through that Primus forsaken orphanage, but now he's dead. I didn't get my vengeance, but I was elated to hear that he had a son named Bumblebee. He was coming to town and I swore I would ruin his life like his Father did to me. I won't rest until he leaves, or better yet dies.


	5. Affliction

Affliction

Suggested Theme:

Main theme- Cancer by My Chemical Romance

_"Turn away, if you could get me a drink of water cause my lips are so chapped and faded" _My tough little boy, Wasp, broke down crying after he broke my husband's last gift to me. I yelled at him, and I feel so awful for making him cry harder. Damn this disease its ruining everything; I just feel so tired lately.

"_Call my aunt Marie, help her gather all my things"_ I've been dying so slowly from this disease, the doctors say I don't have long for this world. I'll be leaving behind my perfect little boy because of this Primus damn disease! It's eating me away and turning me into this mood swinging bitch!

"_And bury me in all my favorite colors"_ I hate myself, but I hate the Decepticons even more! If it wasn't for them using biological warfare; I would live long enough to see him be an Elite Guard Commander! I'm so sorry Wasp for yelling at you.

"_My brothers and my sisters still"_ I can't stay strong anymore. I just can't keep putting up this façade anymore! I just want to give up!

"_I will not kiss you"_ I must stay strong! Not for me, but for Wasp! He's my only sunshine to this disease, even though his birth cost me some years.

"_Cause the hardest part, is leaving you"_ I won't tell him I'll die very soon because I just want to see him happy. I have to leave my baby boy just because of this disease! For Primus's sake this disease made me so weak and pitiful!

"_Now turn away, cause I am awful just too see"_ I'm such a bad mother, for yelling at him. It hurt so much. Why couldn't Primus let this be painless?

"_Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body oh my agony"_ Why couldn't I just stay a little while longer? That way I can see my baby boy grow up to be the proud mech I know him to be. I'm in so much pain.

"_Know that I will never marry" _Some days I just want to end it all. Just give up and admit to Primus that he can go ahead and take me away. Yet one thing always stopped me.

"_Baby I am just so soggy from the Chemo" _My wonderful, beautiful son always make me smile. I just can't help, but be happy around him. I just wish these painkillers would kick in already.

"_But counting the down the days to go" _I just have to act happy with him, even though sometimes the pain stop me from moving. I know there's an Earth disease very similar to this; I think it's called Cancer. So Earth people suffer as much as I do.

"_It just ain't living, and I just hope you know" _At least I know that other life forms suffer as much as I do. Yet I heard they lose their hair, and have to go through something more painful. Great another disease that makes people suffer.

"_That if you say goodbye today; I'd ask you to be true"_ Right now I'm making Wasp's favorite foods which is: steak with mash potatoes and Energon gravy, a cup of grape Energon, and some green beans. For once I didn't burn the steak, so I finally made a perfect dinner just for wasp. I'm putting the plates on the already set table, when I suddenly feel drowsy.

"_Cause the hardest part of this, is leaving you"_ I sit on one of the table's chairs and start having flashbacks about my life. From the military to getting married and having Wasp, it was all worth having that beautiful boy. Even if it costs me my life, he was all worth it.

"_Cause the hardest part of this, is leaving you"_ The pain suddenly vanishes and my body feels so drained, it must be a side effect of the painkillers. I finally lay my head on the table and close my eyes, for a much deserved nap. Goodnight Wasp and I love you so very much!


	6. Servant of Innocence

Servant of Innocence

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Servant of Evil by Len Kagamine

_"You are my Prince" _My Father, Dead End, decided it was time that I served my fellow Decepticons. By fellow Decepticons he referred to the Royal Seeker Family; I was only five years old at the time. I was allowed to apprentice under the head servant of the house, Drag Strip, my first job was to serve Prince Skywarp.

"_I am your servant"_ I thought for sure he'll be a self-centered, spoiled brat like his brother, Thundercracker, but how wrong I was. He was so benevolent, sincere, and absolutely adorable. I didn't get a chance to serve him until a week after arriving at his house.

"_Destiny divided the pitiful friends" _My first week I was taught how to make Skywarp's favorite meal, strawberry Energon bar cake with white cake milk, by the head chef, Onslaught, he was the type of mech who would sell out his own kind for some quick cash. I also learned about his schedule for everyday, he was just only four and he's already going to school. It turns out since I'm his personal servant so I get to go to school with him.

"_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you"_ Together we were taught about history and languages, arithmetic, grammar and literature, etiquette, the arts, and my favorite subject science. Unfortunately we had to be taught along side with his bratty siblings, they behaved so horribly for the teachers and I got annoyed with them talking for nearly the whole time. The only tolerable one was Starscream, mostly because he loved science as much as I do.

"_Expectations were expected of the two of us since we were born" _We were also taught hand-to-hand combat and weapon management, to protect ourselves. I excelled at it, while Skywarp was adequate and his siblings had varied results. I tutored Skywarp when it came to combat, that way he'll be safe.

"_The bell of the church blessed us"_ I had Sunday off and it was spent being at church. I hated going to church, especially hearing the boring lectures about Primus. I was more interested in heckling the Sunday school teacher with questions that she couldn't even answer.

"_For selfish adults' reasons, our future was ripped in two"_ It was December the 12th a Sunday, when our worlds were ripped apart. It was a cold, snowy night when the door to my house got knocked down and Elite Guard officers flooded inside our house. They forced me to the ground and pointed a gun to my head, it didn't matter that I was just a child while they were adults.

"_Even if all the world becomes your enemy, I will still protect you"_ My Father with his shotgun and scary accuracy began slaughtering the Elite Guard officers, while I watched. He slaughtered more than half of them, until they finally were able to shoot him. They still fired at him even when he finally fell to the floor, my Father signal me to the blow up the house and I did.

"_So just be there smiling and laughing"_ I escaped the explosion, but not without a cost. My right arm was so badly burned that even my systems failed to repair it, so I grabbed a nearby ax and chopped my useless arm off. It just so happened there was a body with a perfectly intact right arm for me to replace my lost one; it took me hours of delicate surgery before I could make it fit. All I could think about is Skywarp and the horrors he must be going through, and my Father's demise. 

"_You are my Prince"_ I didn't cry because it would do me no good now, besides I only felt the need for retribution. I sneaked my way to the castle being careful of the Elite Guard officers. I was able to finally make it there and peered through a window.

"_I am your servant"_ Ultra Magnus was standing over the bloodied corpse of Skydive, looking absolutely numb. He murdered Skywarp's Father, a doting and benevolent King, who didn't deserve to die by the hands of that piece of slag. I never saw Skywarp or his siblings that night, not until another three years.

"_Destiny divided the pitiful friends"_ I wasn't branded with the Decepticon symbol nor did I have my birth certificate so I could go anywhere I pleased. I decided it was time to advance my combat skills even more by training as a ninja, and I hitchhiked my way there. It took me a week and I was practically half-dead when I reached Master Yoketron's home; when he answered the door I just collapsed.

"_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you"_ I trained for three years, but not alone. It was about a month later that this mech was accepted to train with me, his name was Lockdown and he was six years older than me. We didn't hate each other nor did we like each other, it was fairly neutral.

"_When I visited the neighboring country"_ I attended school, but secretly audit the Iacon Science Academy classes. It felt like I belong there, while there I secretly stole some of their equipment and hid it in an apartment I rented. It was there I met the science vixen that would revolutionize my life.

"_I happened to see a scientific boy walking in the city" _He was the best scientist on the planet and the youngest member in the Council. He was also known for causing most of the explosions at the academy, everyone got more excited than scared. He inspired me to make my favorite weapon in a bottle, it was Cosmic Rust.

"_With her kind vice and smiling face, I fell in love at first sight"_ I also upgraded my right arm where I can make it transform into a rusty spiked arm with sharp talons, it can also as a cache for my Cosmic Rust bottles. The arm is completely inured to pain, just like I am well emotionally that is. I had to hide my inventions into the apartment I was secretly renting.

"_But if the Prince wishes that boy to die"_ One day I stumbled upon on a conversation, it wasn't particularly interesting but the person who was having it was. He had sandy-blond hair and purple optics and dressed like one of the wealthy nobles of Cybertron, he was Onslaught. I remembered how that traitor destroyed me and Skywarp's lives, it was now the time to exact my vengeance.

"_I will answer that"_ I studied Onslaught's schedule and what he does for nearly a month, and I then decided it was time. It was late at night when Onslaught is usually passed out drunk on his luxurious couch. I added something extra to what he's drinking that way he'll be in a deep sleep, long enough to drag him out of his house and into my apartment.

"_Though I wonder why my tears won't stop" _I used barbed wire to hang him upside down, and disabled all his weapons. I used a gas to wake him up and he looked around the room hoping to Primus it was dream, but it wasn't. I slapped him right across the face to get his attention and he cringed at my slap.

"_You are my Prince"_ I asked him if he remembered me, and he replied no. I slapped him again and asked him again, but he again answered he didn't. I slapped him one last time before I told him who I was, and his optics widen in shock.

"_I am your servant" _I placed a large metal tub right under him, and turned my right arm into a weapon. I told him what he did to me and my Father that night, all he did was begged for forgiveness. He thought after everything I went through that I would forgive him, no way in Hell.

"_Destiny divided lovely friends"_ I gagged his mouth and used my talons to rip off his artificial skin, but made sure the Energon blood and skin fell into the tub. He just kept crying begging me to let him go, but I was deaf to his pleas and just peeled his skin away. I decided to use my new weapon on him it was a different form of my Cosmic Rust called Cosmic Rust Deception.

"_Today's snack is strawberry Energon bar cake"_ Cosmic Rust just makes the opponents rust and be paralyzed until medics could attend to them, but Cosmic Rust Deception has no cure. Instead it kills the person while rusting them, making them go through the worst pain that they have ever felt. I watched as he slowly died, it took about five hours before he was gone permanently.

"_You laugh a laugh that was ever so innocent"_ All I had to do was tap his rusted body and it crumbled into pure coppery dust into the tub. My apartment didn't have a smoke detector so I lit the tub on fire, burning all the evidence and the victim. I wore rubber gloves and dumped the ashes into the sewers, nobody suspected a thing.

"_Before long, the angry townspeople will overthrow us" _I had to pay off Lockdown by giving him the weapons from Onslaught. It was about a month later that I heard news of Skywarp and his family was at. My duty was to serve my Prince first, so I quit training as a ninja to find Skywarp.

"_Even if we so rightly deserve this"_ Yoketron wasn't necessarily pleased about me quitting, especially when I didn't even give him an explanation why. I never even wanted to be a ninja, I just used him to further my skills and buy my time. I could care less about his Zen primusism slag and the protoforms; they'll have a good life just because they're Autobots.

"_Despite that, I will still defy them" _I moved into my little apartment and actually turned into a decent livable place. My room has my personal lab in it, but with a flip of a switch I can cloak it to make it blend with the surroundings. I built my very own security system, it was much better than the faulty slag they sell on television.

"_Here, I will lend you my clothes"_ I was fourteen when I finally found Skywarp; I found him at an abandon playground. He was holding his rabbit and crying, and my heart nearly broke at that site. I approached him and whispered into his ear about making his favorite meal, it always made Skywarp happy.

"_It'll be alright, we're friends, so no one will notice"_ I put his favorite meal on the finest plate I had at the time and put a pitcher of white cake milk next to it. I asked him who made him cry, all he said it was Starscream. When we were little and anybody who made Skywarp cry; I would pummeled them and force them to apologize.

"_I am a Prince"_ I was about to leave and find Starscream, to make him feel Skywarp's pain. But Skywarp stop me and told me why Starscream made him cry, he was drinking to cover up his pain from his rape. When he was drunk all he did was denigrate Skywarp, in my opinion he had no right to even with the current circumstances.

"_You are a fugitive"_ That's how the pattern kept going for nearly four years, he would come to me and cry about the emotional beating he took from Starscream. While I made his favorite meal and listen to him, this usually ended with him staying for the night. I was okay with it, but I just kept telling him to move out and move in with me.

"_Destiny divided sad friends"_ He always kindly refused, and each time my temptation to pummel Starscream increased. One day I told him I was going to beat him, and he made me promise not to. I am his servant, so I must obey him and I did.

"_If you are proclaimed as evil"_ We went to school together still to the Neutral Academy, bullshit it wasn't even Neutral at all. You think that the Council would just blend our factions together, but no they encourage even more hatred. There were two dorms people can enroll into the Autobots or the Decepticons, naturally I enrolled into the Decepticons so did Skywarp.

"_Then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins" _I had no idea what kind of slag I just got myself into. When you enroll as a Decepticon you are a big target for surprise ambushes, which most of my attackers end up with a broken arm. I also learn that we have to obey Megatron.

"_A long time ago, in a certain place"_ Megatron wasn't a bad leader, but he must have been drunk to put Starscream as his Second In-Command and Air Commander. Starscream always made an ass out of himself because he was drunk nearly all the time; this was one of the times I wished we were humans that way he could die of alcohol poisoning. Skywarp was always there to take him home; the once proud Royal Seeker family was reduced to a laughing stock.

"_Innocent people lived in a kingdom" _Maybe that's why Megatron hired Starscream; he needed a fool and got one. He put us in teams, excluding Skywarp, I was on Team Chaar. My team consisted of Strika, Cyclonus, Spittor, and Blackout.

"_And there ruling over all at the throne" _Strika was a muscle-building femme; she can make any man cringe at the sheer sight of her. Blackout and Spittor were two loyal idiots; those two dropped out of school and dedicate their time to fighting. Cyclonus was a very attractive, taciturn mech; he and I got along quite nicely.

"_Was my very cute friend"_ I was the resident scientist and weapon inventor of the group, and possibly the only one who actually had a future. I mean what's the point in fighting for a hopeless cause, maybe to at least hurt the Autobots. Besides the only reason I stayed was for Skywarp's sake.

"_Even if all the world becomes your enemy"_ Strika was with Lugnut, a hopelessly devoted top lieutenant of Megatron, while the two idiots were together. I wasn't a virgin; I have been having sex since I was thirteen. Cyclonus and I found each other attractive, so we just used each other for sex.

"_I will still protect you"_ It wasn't until the summer Bumblebee came that Skywarp finally left Starscream and his other siblings. Well actually it was Prowl that finally convinced him to leave them, but either way it was good. Prowl was the newest student of Master Yoketron, he loved nature and was far too sickly sweet for my tastes.

"_So you just be somewhere smiling and laughing"_ He was so perfect for Skywarp, it must be one of those signs from "Primus" that everything will be alright. I still watched over Skywarp, in case that nature-loving mech decides to break his heart. When that happens I will murder him.

"_You are my Prince"_ I did background checks on Prowl, when I quit my ninja training I stole information from Yoketron. I lied when I took the ninja oath, might as well steal. All I could find out is that he was a runaway and protestor, which got him in trouble with the Elite Guard.

"_I am your servant"_ There was no birth certificate, a juvenile record, or even a location of his parents. Now that was just plain said, in my opinion. Yet he was able to get Starscream away from Skywarp was no less than a miracle.

"_Destiny divided pitiful friends"_ He was definitely the perfect student for Yoketron. He actually believed all that Zen-primusism slag, and was celibate. But no one can be that perfect all the time, and when he messes up I will be there.

"_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you"_ I was watching in the shadows as Skywarp was crying all by himself. I was so tempted to comfort him, but the footsteps of some mech stopped me. It was Prowl, and he comfort Skywarp in his most desperate time.

"_If I could be reborn"_ Prowl was the ideal knight in shining armor for Skywarp. He could do no wrong for Skywarp. Well that's what they're all like at first, then they become the biggest disappoint for my innocent Prince.

"_At that time, I'd like to play with you again"_ When he breaks his heart, I'll be there to protect him. I'll hold him and comfort him, just like I always have. I'll also maim and kill that piece of nature-loving slag, for breaking his heart.


	7. Affectionate Damnation

Affectionate Damnation

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Hellfire from the Hunchback of Notre Dame

_"Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to Primus almighty)"_ I was at one of the few political ball parties, where I had to convince the current reigning King of the Seekers to join the Autobot sides. By Primus he was so young, too young to be the King of Seekers or be in war. There was much controversy about the last King, Sky Lynx, especially his relationship with his son.

"_Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)"_ It is said that Sky Lynx married the most beautiful ninja in the land, Nightbird, she was much older than him but that didn't matter. Then their first and only child was born they named him Skywarp, it was traditional for the heir to the throne to have at least "Sky" in their name. He had his mother's looks, but his father efficacy to rule a kingdom and that's where all the happiness ends in the tale.

"_Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)"_ He was only twelve when his mother started beating him for no apparent reason, or so he thought. It turned out that Sky Lynx was tired of his haggard wife and his attentions turn towards Skydive, he looked like a beautiful angel even with bruises all over his body. His wife grew jealous of Skydive gaining her husband's attention and started beating him; in her defense she said that she was correcting his mistakes.

"_Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)"_ When Sky Lynx saw bruises all over his son's body he had Nightbird executed, neither of them missed her. Sky Lynx was the only one allowed dressing his son and combing his hair, even if his son didn't want him to. When there were parties or balls no one was allowed to dance with him, only his father.

"_Beata Maria (Holy Mary)"_ This had continued for three years until the King was found dead with his throat slit. A funeral was held and everyone, except Skydive cried for the loss of their great King. Skydive became the new King of the Seekers at the age of fifteen, now he's sixteen.

"_You know I am a righteous man" _Hopefully the controversy is just rumors and gossip, as truthful as a Decepticon. I wasn't able to talk to him until I went to the balcony; he was just looking at the starry sky. He had tears in his optics and still looked breathtakingly amazing, the moon made him glow.

"_Of my virtue I am justly proud"_ I must have made a sound because he turned around with his tearful crimson optics. For Primus sake I can't have feelings for him! He is only sixteen I am old enough to be his Grandfather for Primus sake!

"_Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)"_ He quickly collected himself and made an excuse that some cosmic dust got in his eyes and made him cry. I knew he was lying, but I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. We talked for some time, at first I gave him reasons why he should side with us but later it turned to mindless chatter.

"_Beata Maria (Holy Mary)"_ It was at the stroke of midnight that the fireworks went off and the skies were colored red, green, purple, and pink. He took off to the skies; he didn't even remove his shirt, with his white "Angel" wings. I could see now why he was the King of the Seekers, he flew with such pride and grace it was so marvelous.

"_You know I'm so much purer than"_ When he came down from the skies a girl coughed to make her appearance known. She was Moonracer, the harlequin who would taint him, everyone who was rich knew her except Skydive. She was the best and possibly only Seer on Cybertron to top it all off she was incredibly gorgeous, well not as much as Skydive.

"_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd"_ She was also famous for being a gold digger and scamming people off for money. She always tries to seduce the most powerful and wealthy people, she tried to seduce me but subsequently failed because I'm not interested in femmes. Now I see why she was there, she was going to seduce Skydive and take him away from me like a spiteful slagger that she is.

"_Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)"_ She couldn't have me so she got someone younger and more naive than me. It was the last time I ever saw him in person, but that didn't mean I have some memories of him. I hired someone to take photographs of him, only a few of course.

"_Then tell me, Maria (Mary)"_ Photographs of him naked, in his formal attire, or in casual clothes. After those photographs I didn't take anymore of him, but in my dreams I constantly saw him. At first it was just small talk or dancing together, but it quickly turned lewd.

"_Why I see him dancing there" _My nights were heated by his light touches and moans in my dreams, but I always woke up alone. It continued on for a year, until I receive word from Skydive confirming which side the Seekers will join. I paled even more and felt broken when he said he was going to side on the Decepticons.

"_Why his smoldering eyes still scorch my soul"_ Something inside me told me that Moonracer must have convinced him to join them. She must have lied about having some crappy prophetic vision about him dying if he was on the Autobot side or something. That slagging whore hasn't even seen the full extent of my rage!

"_I feel him, I see him"_ Now my dreams turn into nightmares where he is dying and I'm the one who caused it. It wasn't until another year later that I heard news of him again, this time it was good. Moonracer died in childbirth, thank you Primus, and gave birth to six sparklings!

"_The sun caught in his raven hair"_ Five male and one female sparklings, most royalty just let the nannies or the servants to take of the children but he didn't. He let one of his advisors take care of the kingdom while he tried to figure out how he was going to raise them. It must have been hard work trying to raise that many sparklings at the same time; I should know I came from a family like that.

"_Is blazing in me out of all control"_ I had a spy inside his kingdom, the head chef known as Onslaught, he did whatever I ask in exchange for credits and immunity. I "asked" him to get me copies of the Seeker family's yearly photographs. He did what I asked and I was more than content when he gave me the files on the future heirs of the Seeker kingdom.

"_Like fire"_ The first file I peered through was Starscream, the eldest and presumably the next King of the Seekers. He loved science and exploration, but was very impatient and annoying. He wasn't going to be the next King I knew that for sure.

"_Hellfire"_ The second file was about Thundercracker, he could rival Narcissus when it came to narcissism. He loved himself and money; he also had a fiery temper when someone is trying to correct him. He's too narcissistic to be the next King. 

"_This fire in my skin"_ The third file was about Sunstorm, the brownnoser amongst the siblings. He always complimented everyone, even inanimate objects. He would be overthrown if he were King.

"_This burning desire is turning me to sin" _The fourth file was about Ramjet, the compulsive liar amongst the siblings. All he did was tell lies, even to his Father. He wouldn't be trusted by the people, so he couldn't be King.

"_It's not my fault" _The fifth file was about Slipstream, the only femme amongst the siblings. She is very temperamental and snapped at everyone, she has been known to scream at people when she had a tantrum. She would most likely cause war herself, so she was too angry to be the Queen.

"_I'm not to blame"_ The sixth file was about Skywarp, the shy and pacifistic amongst the siblings. He learned quickly and was very polite to everyone; he believed war didn't solve everything. He was the perfect heir to the throne!

"_It is the Seeker King"_ He looked exactly like his Father, except that he's pale and has shorter hair, but other than that he's like a miniature angel of him. He was also his Father's favorite, he was the only one allowed to cook the birthday cakes for him. I will always hate myself for destroying that happy family.

"_The witch who sent this flame"_ It was nearing the final months of the war, where the Decepticons are losing. We had the advantage of the Space Bridge and Omega Supreme, their soldiers immediately dwindled when The Fallen died. It was then the Council decided it was high time to strike the Seekers, and defeat them much to my dismay.

"_If in Primus's plan"_ I led the men to the Seeker's capital, thanks to the information from Onslaught, we were able to catch them off guard and at their most vulnerable. My soldiers broke in the houses and shot anyone who put up the fight, not the femmes or children of course, we were only minutes away from the Seeker Palace. There was so much screaming that night, but I could care less I harden my heart before coming there.

"_He made the Devil so much stronger than a man"_ Part of me wanted to grab Skydive and Skywarp and flee this planet, but I knew it was wrong to abandon my men and fellow Autobots. We filled up the palace my soldiers breaking down every door and searching for anyone in the rooms, most of whom who already fled. We didn't find Skydive until we reached the drawing room; he was there with a glass of red Energon wine and a glass smile.

"_Protect me, Primus"_ He raised the glass like he was about to toast someone, but it seemed more like he was mocking me. I ordered my men to stand outside and not to shoot Skydive, only I was allowed to carry that grim task if forced to. We talked again like we did so long ago, oh how I missed hearing his voice.

"_Don't let this siren cast his spell"_ He still looked as lovely as ever, but seemed more morbid like he knew something bad was about to transpire. Maybe it was the fact I haven't seen him so long or I fell under his spell when I saw him that I didn't see him pull out a weapon. He fired and out of reflex I used my Hammer to reflect the attack and shot him with lightning, it hit his spark.

"_Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone"_ I just watched as he opened the door and left me. I heard shots rang out and I nearly screamed at my men to not to shoot him. I ran after him and found him in a peculiar room with a bedroom, his spark chamber was open and I saw his pure white spark.

"_Destroy Skydive"_ He was fading away and all I wanted in the world was to cry. He started falling to the ground and I caught him, his blood was soaking into my clothes and onto the floor below. He told me that he regretted ever joining the Decepticons and marrying Moonracer because he now knows that all she did was lie and use him.

"_And let him taste the fires of Hell or else let him be mine and mine alone"_ He made me promise to not to harm his children, especially Skywarp. I swore it and held him as he took his final breath and died, I wanted to die with him that day. Instead I build a pyre and burned his body, after that I went into the woods looking for his children.

"_Hellfire"_ It wasn't that hard finding Skywarp, since I could hear his cries. He was holding a blue rabbit with red eyes and I tried to tell him I wasn't going to hurt him, but his siblings ambushed me. I was able to dodge them and most of them knock themselves out, including Skywarp.

"_Dark fire"_ I made sure that they lived in the best orphanage on Cybertron, and visited at least once a month. I never saw them though; they must sneak out before I could arrive. It wasn't until they were eleven when I finally met Skywarp in person.

"_Now King, it's your turn"_ He grew the last time I saw him, but he still had his shy smile. His rabbit was on the floor, so I picked it up and handed it to him. He said a quiet "thank you" and left.

"_Choose me or your pyre" _I wanted to adopt him right then and there, but there was a problem. If I adopted him I have to adopt the rest of the siblings, and I most certainly didn't want that. I just watched him from afar and secretly guided him.

"_Be mine or you will burn"_ When he was about thirteen he came to me, at first I thought he was going to say thank you for sending the rapist to death but I was wrong. He was there to beg me not to destroy his castle, which frankly surprised me since I thought he would have like to forget about it. He was weeping and I couldn't help think about the promise I made to Skydive, so I didn't destroy and let him have it instead.

"_Primus have mercy on him"_ I watched as he grew and became more withdrawn, until Prowl came. I learned, through Yoketron, that Skywarp was being verbally and emotionally abused by his brother Starscream. If I had known sooner I would have dragged him out of that place and made him stay with me.

"_Primus have mercy on me"_ Thank goodness he's out of that hell hole permanently, even if he's staying at an abandon castle. Better than the streets or Primus forbid Starscream. I nearly had a heart attack when I learned Skywarp was in the hospital and in critical condition.

"_But he will be mine or he will burn" _It turns out that someone beaten him up to the point of internal hemorrhaging; I know it was Starscream, but since I have no proof until Skywarp wakes up I can't arrest him. Maybe it's time for me to offer some assistance, or at least send him some flowers. Better than what I did for his Father, much better.


	8. Wheeljack Doesn't Know

Wheeljack Doesn't Know

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra

_"Wheeljack doesn't know that Perceptor and me"_ I have been having an affair with an engaged mech, a mech who was the most respected scientist on Cybertron. He helped construct Omega Supreme and cure my Cosmic Rust; he is the greatest scientist on Cybertron. That's right I'm having an affair with Perceptor.

"_Do it on my motorcycle every Sunday"_ How was it brought on? It was after the Cybertronian Festival and of course after dropping Skywarp off, he was just on the curb and his van was a mess. By mess I mean there was smoke coming from it and the windshield was all smashed up, I thought he got into an accident or some certain Decepticon exacted vengeance by tampering with his car.

"_He tells him he has work, but he doesn't go"_ Well I decided with the goodness in my heart, which is located in my libido, that I should help him. Yeah he was dressed in his usual white lab coat with yellow glasses and red boots, would it kill him to wear some leather? It took me like twenty minutes to finally to convince him to let me give him a ride; we had a very interesting conversation while driving to his apartment.

"_Still he's on his knees and Wheeljack doesn't know, oh"_ He has a fiancé and it's Wheeljack, the best mechanical engineer on Cybertron, wow I didn't see that one coming note the sarcasm. They were pretty distant now thanks to their work and among other things, which means they hadn't had sex in a really long time. Poor sparkling, he really misses sex and wants it so bad.

"_Wheeljack doesn't know oh, so don't tell Wheeljack"_ Well I dropped him off at his apartment and he said goodnight to me, and well it was inevitable what I would do. I pretty much grasped his face and smashed my lips against his, he of course tried fighting me off but it stopped in less than a minute. I broke away and saw his flushed face, I smirked and shoved my frequency in his hand and left on my motorcycle.

"_Wheeljack doesn't know, Wheeljack doesn't know"_ Like about two hours later he called me and said he would pay for my services; wow do I sound like a whore? Why should I refuse this offer, he's paying me and I get to have some great sex. So nothing could go wrong, unless Wheeljack is involved.

"_So don't tell Wheeljack!"_ He's never interfaced with anyone else other than Wheeljack, and I have pretty much interfaced with all of the smart Decepticons. Neither of us have spark bonded with anyone before, so in a sense we're still technically half-virgins. He looks really cute without his little, yellow glasses on, it's so fun playing professor and student with him.

"_Perceptor says he's out shopping,"_ Every time we're together, it's something different. One time I tied him up and poured chocolate Energon all over him, another time was pouring hot oil on his groin. I started thinking are all scientist masochists or do they love experimenting?

"_But he's under me and I'm not stopping"_ Masochism in scientist wouldn't be surprising, Pits I witnessed some scientist purposefully cause explosions and overload in pleasure form the injuries. He does love it when I claw at his back or bite hard enough to draw blood, which unfortunately heals within a few hours. He loves it when I tease him or not do anything because the greatest pleasure a sadist can get is not torturing a masochist.

"_Cause Wheeljack doesn't know, Wheeljack doesn't know"_ Scientist are experimental by nature, and thanks to Perceptor I know that they love experimenting when it comes to interfacing. We tried all sorts of different positions, and even made up some on our own. But I also can't help wonder if this had anything to do with his parents and society?

"_Wheeljack doesn't know, Wheeljack doesn't know"_ His parents were very rich and focused on their political careers, more than on their only sparkling and son. Perceptor was left to his own devices and started inventing things, hoping it would impress his parents. But a Decepticon raid on his house left him without parents and suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder or PTSD; he mostly suffers from nightmares, emotional numbness, and increased arousal.

"_So don't tell Wheeljack"_ He slowly got over it by confessing that he watched some Decepticon soldiers blow his parents' brains and sparks out, he got over his night mares but not his increased arousal and emotional numbness. He thought Wheeljack was helping him with those two, but when he met me and we began our affair I think he realizes that I'm really helping him out. Oh I did little things to help him through his emotional numbness.

"_Wheeljack doesn't know, don't tell Wheeljack!"_ After interfacing for many hours, I usually say things that either makes him angry or cry. He punched me a few times after saying insulting; I wanted to remind him of the feeling of anger. He cried on my chest when I ever brought up something that reminded him of the past, I wanted to remind him of the feeling of sadness.

"_I can't believe he's so trusting, while I'm right behind you thrusting"_ Oh but I definitely help him out with the increased arousal problem, far too much interfacing helps. Of course two doses of S and M, with some spanking helps relieve some of the symptoms. A dose of erotic foreplay helps too.

"_Perceptor's got him on the phone and he's trying not to moan"_ Wheeljack on the other hand is so fucking stupid! He's the head of Engineering and he can't figure out that his future bond mate is getting plowed by a sadistic Decepticon. Hell I even screwed Perceptor in another room while he was in the house.

"_It's a three-way call and he knows nothing"_ I think one day I'll set up a little arrangement where Wheeljack will get off work early and goes home. He'll find me right between his future bond mate's legs; oh I do love causing drama. Oh then poor Perceptor will have to chose between me and Wheeljack, how hard can that be?

"_Nothing!" _Sure I probably have a criminal record by now and I kill those who piss me off, but I'm young and hot. Wheeljack reminds me of a Viking without a libido, how sad for Perceptor. Well I may be an ex-ninja that creates death in the bottle, but at least I can fuck better than anyone else!

"_Wheeljack doesn't know, Wheeljack doesn't know"_ He has some pet projects that involve some other mechs, not in a sexual matter of course. Some twins named Jetfire and Jetstorm were given upgrades that allow them to fly like Seekers, so now there's flying Autobots. Since they weren't born with the ability to fly, they won't be considered true Seekers at all.

"_Wheeljack doesn't know, cause Wheeljack doesn't know"_ Who else did he modify again, was it some kid named Zippy or Flash. No I think his name is Blurr, yes I'm positive now that's his name. If it wasn't for Perceptor, Blurr would have been nothing but a husk if he didn't finish Blurr's incomplete Speed components.

"_Wheeljack doesn't know, so don't tell Wheeljack!"_ He and Blurr can find solace with each other because they both suffered from PTSD. Blurr has flashbacks at random time that either causes him to freeze or offline, this was due to all the trauma of being medically experimented as a child in an orphanage. He's an Intelligence officer now and it seems the head of the Intelligence division has taken a liking to him, how ironic that he's a Decepticon spy.

"_We'll put on a show, everyone will go"_ What's the point of factions? In war no side is better than the other; each side brings death and tragedy. The children from that war suffer the most from what they all saw, and what they have to deal with afterwards. In my opinion Perceptor and Skywarp suffered the most from this, before I would never believe an Autobot scientist suffered from this until I heard his life.

"_Wheeljack doesn't know, Wheeljack doesn't know"_ Skywarp lost his only parent, gets stuck in an orphanage, and had to deal with his fucked up brother Starscream. If it wasn't for Prowl, I don't think he would be alive now. I did get back at Starscream, he probably is still crying in the alley.

"_Wheeljack doesn't know"_ Perceptor pretty much devoted his life to science and inventing, he's the one who helped invent Omega Supreme. That's right Omega fucking Supreme the gigantic mech that destroyed most of the Decepticons, funny thing is if that thing was delayed at least a few more days Tidal Wave would've stopped him. Tidal Wave was like a Decepticon version of Omega Supreme, except a lot sleeker and smarter than him.

"_The parking lot, why not?" _The Seekers were building Tidal Wave; he has another body that controls him. His other body is like a foot taller than most Seekers, but is a valuable bodyguard. I've seen him once, he kind of reminds me of that robotic chick with prosthetics from something called "Ghost in the Shell".

"_It's so cool when you're on top"_ He has short white hair, skin paler than a vampire, and blood red optics. He always wore a black trench coat and black jumpsuit, his weapon of choice is a Null Ray Glock pistol. He always followed Skydive, Skywarp's father, around except when he's visiting his children.

"_His balcony, on the cement"_ He rarely showed emotions and was made to serve the King, his spark was manufactured from a dwarf star or at least part of it. Maybe that's why he was emotionless because he didn't have a real spark, Skydive he always expressed his emotions for him. I believe he ordered Tidal Wave away before the Autobots attacked, for he truly cared about him.

"_Laughing so hard, cause Wheeljack doesn't know"_ I bet he's hidden deep under the palace with his gigantic robot form, just waiting for him to come back. How sad Skydive is dead and he'll never be found again, unless Skywarp does. But what are the odds of that happening?

"_Wheeljack doesn't know I did him on his birthday"_ Now of course Wheeljack's birthday is coming soon and he's turning forty-five, so I decided to give him a little present. Wheeljack is going to have his birthday celebrated between him and Perceptor, and secretly me. I'm going to give him small hints that his future bond mate is cheating, but not verbally.

"_Wheeljack doesn't know, Wheeljack doesn't know" _Perceptor will have plenty of gifts to him and he usually stores them in their room, and I'll be there waiting for him. I'll muffle him with a ball-gag and proceed to have my wicked way with him, but it will be very short. I can't have Wheeljack wondering what happen to him yet, so I'll send him back after five minutes.

"_Wheeljack doesn't know, Wheeljack doesn't know"_ Of course he'll start making excuses to Wheeljack, and we'll go back into their room. He'll be hot and lusty, and I will only give him five minutes more of heaven. Then he'll go back and forth, back and forth until he starts jumbling his sentences. His future bond mate will investigate by going in the room, and I'll be long gone.

"_Don't tell Wheeljack, Wheeljack doesn't know"_ Perceptor never having the chance to overload will probably drag his future bond mate to bed and have sex with him, here's where suspicion will enter. Wheeljack will notice the scratches on his back, but won't say anything about it. When they both climax, Perceptor will say my half my name before he changes it.

"_Wheeljack will know, Wheeljack has to know"_ That's when Wheeljack will know something is up, but he'll try to brush it off as a onetime thing. But when he notices how he and Perceptor have been seeing less and less of each other, he'll start looking into their schedules. Of course Perceptor's says he'll have work, but he's interfacing with me, on Sunday.

"_Wheeljack got to know, going to tell Wheeljack" _Wheeljack will call the office on the day Perceptor is suppose to be working, to confirm that it's true. Of course the person answering it says no and that he always has Sundays off, and that's when they'll relationship will slowly crumble away. I already got the final stage all planned out and ready for that.

"_Going to tell him myself"_ There's this big convention on Earth that is just for all of this Anime and Sci-Fi crap, but really it's just to bring Cybertronians and humans together. So of course there will be bands playing there and singers, I'll be one of the singers. I will be singing "Scotty Doesn't Know" by Lustra, but the lyrics will be changed.

"_Wheeljack has to know, Wheeljack has to know"_ Cyclonus will make sure that Wheeljack and Perceptor are in the audience. Of course when I come up there to sing, I'll smile ever so sinisterly at Perceptor. He'll probably felt unhinged by this and hopes I won't do anything stupid; oh it won't be stupid to Wheeljack.

"_Wheeljack has to, Wheeljack has to"_ I'll start by saying who this is dedicated to; of course I won't say his name directly but I will hint it. Knowing how dense Wheeljack is, he probably won't know until I start singing. Oh I can imagine his reaction at this; it will confirm all of his suspicions.

"_Wheeljack has to go!"_ I don't know what will happen after that, maybe he'll come up to stage and try to kick my aft. Perceptor might tell him it's all true or deny it, but if he denies it I'll show him me and Perceptor having sex. I love how small and well concealable cameras are now, perfect to expose an affair.

"_Wheeljack doesn't know, Wheeljack doesn't know" _Normally I would never go this far for a mech, especially if I know that mech was taken. I guess it's because it's Perceptor, the smartest mech on the planet. Hell he's even smart enough to cure my Cosmic Rust.

"_Wheeljack doesn't know, Wheeljack's got to go!"_ I guess I'm in love with him, so much that I would go this far and probably even farther. Of course Perceptor's reputation will be in jeopardy and so will mine, but who the Pits care? I love him and he loves me, or I hope so, or else all of this will be for nothing but entertainment for the audience.


	9. Sin and Love

Sin and Love

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Perfect Liar by Megurine Luka

_"Sin is the instinct I'm attracted to"_ Here I am in the Pits of Hell for all the wrong things I did in life. I did things that would make most gold diggers and whores blush, those things ensured my survival. The irony is the only good thing I did was giving birth to six little heathens and not aborting them, and I died giving birth to those brats!

"_I swore to live while carrying a cross"_ I hate those little brats, especially Skywarp! He's exactly like his Father, but he has my skin color. The only one I remotely would've liked was Starscream, the little traitor and whore. He's like me except more fucked up and stupid, he should've just tried seducing Megatron instead of trying futilely to kill him.

"_Your clumsy skills always leave me dry"_ Was I always like this? No I used to be an average Cybertronian girl who happened to be a Seer. Being a Seer meant that you can see the future and have many wonderful powers, that Alana made sure I didn't use. The only power she allowed me to have was being able to see the future, but that alone was enough to ensure my survival.

"_Is the honey from the flower that only opens up at night"_ I had both my parents; they were both kind and spoiled me rotten unlike most Gypsy parents. They were killed when a Primus extremist, equivalent to an Earth terrorist, shot them both in the head. I was immediately taken in by Alana; I was just ten years old.

"_Too bitter for you"_ I was only given two short years of training in being a Seer and was immediately kicked out for trying to kill her, I was terrible at it and firmly decided seduction is the right way to survive. I earned money by simply seducing drunken men and stealing their wallets; I never had sex with them because that would make me a total whore. When I had enough money, I would go out and buy a dress and charm my way into a rich party.

"_I raise my nails"_ I was able to charm my way to more higher-up, rich parties and eventually got into a political party where Ultra Magnus was attending. I thought if I could just get him under my thrall long enough that I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. Oh how stupid I was!

"_Don't damage me"_ I was finally able to get him alone and got us into a room, it was there that I would offer some Energon and get him drunk off it to the point where he'll do anything I say. I should be thanking Alana for that lesson about obedience and love potions, but that hateful bitch can go to the Pits. How ironic I would die before the old hag, I'm actually laughing now!

"_I'm not a woman that only belongs to you" _When I offered him the Energon, he knocked it out of my hands. He told me that he had seen better whores than me and that they were more creative in their attempts. I stormed out of the room and heard him shout that he liked mechs more than femmes, oh the nerve of him!

"_The number of lies I piled up and"_ I never forgot that and soon learned my lesson. I decided to try some more political parties; all of them were quite a snooze fest in my opinion. I was able to go to a party where the new King of Seekers was attending and that's when my life changed forever.

"_The number of skins I grinded with"_ He was absolutely the most beloved person of all times, everyone talked highly of him. Well of course there were rumors on how his Father got murdered, which I could confirm it was true later on. The rumors definitely explain why he flinched in the presence of men much taller and bigger than him.

"_Between them you could sometimes see the scars" _It is said that his Mother beat him when he was twelve because his Father was looking at him in a sexual matter, since she looked like an old hag by then. When the Father found out he immediately executed her and took over most of the duties of the servants attending Skydive, like changing his clothes and brushing his hair. Then one day he tried to get his son to have sex with him, or rape, and got slit in the throat by his son.

"_You will never know"_ Of course there was no proof of this and no one would make accusations towards the most beloved Prince of all time, well King now. He definitely looks like he doesn't even know his own sexuality, though he screamed gay, maybe I can coax him to my side and make him marry me. If he marries me then my future will secured, all I have to worry about is popping out some kid and losing the baby weight after that.

"_The real face under the mask" _I notice that Ultra Magnus is attending the party and he stared at Skydive like he was Primus, he was in love with him at first sight! This will make my vengeance all the sweeter, I get to be rich and take Ultra Magnus's love interest away. I'll give them some time alone, it will be Ultra Magnus's last time he gets to be in his presence.

"_I will deceive you until the end"_ Those two looked absolutely adorable together, oh how disgusting! I made my presence known to them and act like a sweet, innocent femme while Ultra Magnus glared at me in disgust. I seduced Skydive right from under him, and he was positively green with envy!

"_Until you go crazy"_ It only took one year before we were married, in that time I convinced him that by siding with the Autobots he was going to doom the whole Seeker race. Of course I told him about my sad childhood and how being a Seer as very important and all, he actually believed me! He actually believed all that crap about how Seers always told the truth; my sides are hurting from just remembering how naive he was!

"_You and your precious kingdom"_ I was pregnant by the following year, I already knew I was going to have six sparklings before they could even form. Each one of them represented something, and all of them are going to have black hair and red optics. The oldest is Starscream and he represents Tragedy, Thundercracker represents Narcissism, Slipstream represents Competence, Ramjet represents Deceit, Sunstorm represents Flattery, and finally Skywarp represents Innocence.

"_What a boring thought if you think"_ Oh I hate Skywarp; he'll grow up to be such a naïve idiot like his father. Starscream he'll grow up to be a rape victim and a whore, he'll always blame Skyfire for what happened to him. The rest of the brood will die by sacrificing their sparks to save Cybertron, what a waste.

"_I'm going to be happy over that"_ I gave birth to a naïve idiot, a rape victim, and a bunch of sacrificial wastes. Why should I love these little heathens? Should I love them because they're my children, I'd never loved them or him.

"_I'll let you ride me at night"_ You know what I'm a fucking Seer; I know what will happen in the fucking future. I might as well spoil the future for everyone, why? Well it's because I'm a bitch and a gold digger, and I'm proud of it.

"_Can't you say at least one decent joke"_ Bumblebee will give birth to a healthy mech named Cerebros, what a dumb name, and will marry Megatron eventually. Prowl, Skywarp's ninja crush, will interface with some bounty hunter and it'll hurt Skywarp deeply. Yoketron will die at the servos of a former student, the bounty hunter that interfaced with Prowl, and Prowl will try to bring him back.

"_Seriously?" _ Skywarp, very pissed at Prowl, will take Seaspray and live with Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus will get grievously injured from some mech named Sideways and be hospitalized, thank you Primus! Oil Slick well he's going to confess his love in the most peculiar way for some mech named Perceptor, oh poor Oil Slick.

"_I'll peel out my fangs and bite against you"_ Starscream will get killed and then someone name Unicron will do something to him, when it comes to Gods I can't foresee a damn thing. Something bad will happen to Cybertron and Slipstream will gather the rest of the Seeker brood, with the exception of Skywarp and Starscream, and sacrifice their life to save it. Skyfire is going to fall in love with Skywarp, so will Prowl and Swoop, because he's sweet, sappy moron.

"_It's okay because you enjoy the pain right?"_ Well looks like I spoiled the future for everyone, boo freaking who. My Primus Skywarp is either going to be some barbarian's mate, a scientist's lover, or a ninja bride. He's like his Father, everyone loves him.

"_There are so many mechs to replace you with" _Dear Primus I'm starting to get bored now, I wish you people can talk to me. Hell I don't care if anyone out there thinks I'm a whore or a bitch; I'm just a smart business woman. Oh great now I see another vision of the future, primus damn would it kill people to stop changing the future?

"_I could just pick and toss them away"_ Okay now I see some mech named Wasp, half organic now, crying and some mech named Swindle comforting him. He's going to die from Affliction that became dominant when Blackarachina used him in an experiment, he thought he would get stronger and she was his friend. Turns out that techno organic bitch just wanted to see if she could reverse it that way she can cure herself, what a bitch!

"_The little fantasy you have about me doesn't exist"_ Oh I have another vision this one involves some little mech named Mirage, oh he was born into tragedy. Oh he was always sullen and beautiful, but very obedient. He loved his big brother Trailbreaker because he protects him from his Mother's beatings; he makes force fields to protect him from his mother.

"_I pretend to act like an obedient wife and laugh at you through my optics"_ The mother suffered from something that humans call postpartum psychosis, it's a less common but dangerous disorder that a mother can suffer from after childbirth. She was all fine and dandy when she gave birth to Trailbreaker, but when Mirage was born her sanity started to deteriorate. She hallucinated and had extreme sadness or anger, in other words she became mad.

"_Do you really think I love you?" _She blamed Mirage for this and focused her wrath on him; she even blamed him for her husband disappearance. Oh she beats him when Trailbreaker isn't around, which is rare, and verbally abuses him. She was also madly jealous about how he can make beautiful art from ink and paint the future, all he wanted was love.

"_Think again"_ When Trailbreaker was coming home from school one day, he found his little brother being brutally beaten by his Mother. Trailbreaker couldn't take it anymore and grabbed a kitchen knife; he started stabbing her and kept on stabbing her until she died. His little brother thanked him for saving him from her; he loved his older brother more than a little brother should.

"_This little scenario I've drawn out is a drama much like a tragedy"_ Mirage was just twelve and Trailbreaker was just sixteen, his little brother wanted to be his lover. Trailbreaker couldn't handle that he murdered his own mother or that his little brother wants to be his lover, so he just ran away. He left his little brother with the body of their dead Mother, the little brother foresaw all of this but it didn't stop him from crying.

"_Carry your false illusions of me and go to sleep"_ He followed Trailbreaker for five days before his brother even noticed; his brother finally accepted his feelings but didn't return them. It was okay for Mirage, being near the person he loved is enough for him; he painted to help get some credits. His work was so beloved that people were paying millions in credits for his work; they wouldn't ever have to worry about going hungry again.

"_The number of lies I piled up and"_ After Mirage's sixteenth birthday, everything changed. His brother went missing, just like their Father, for some unknown reason. It was then that Mirage switched from painting happy and lovely art to violent and depressing art, bad things were to come from that.

"_The number of skins I grinded with"_ Whenever he sees a happy pair of lovers or family members, he would paint tragic ends for them. Art mirrored life and somehow those tragic ends came true, more and more people became as miserable as him. One day he decided to paint his own tragic end, not knowing that whatever he paints comes true, he made it so bloody and horrifying.

"_Between them you could sometimes see the scars" _He painted it where the town finds out about his gifts and drags him out of his house, they all decided to burn him alive for making people miserable. They throw stones and glass bottles at him while he was screaming for them to stop, but all they did was laugh at him. Once he died, the rest of them died one by one until none were left and the town became horrible, haunted place.

"_You will never know the face under the mask"_ Poor little Mirage, all of what he painted came true. He suffered so much greatly because of his paintings, but the town suffered more and the people who wander into that town. He was at the Well of All Sparks being judged whether he should be sent to the Pits or not.

"_I will deceive you in the end until you go crazy"_ Before judgment could be passed, Unicron offered him a choice. He could go on into the afterlife or he could be alive, so long as he obeyed him. Mirage didn't want to go to the Pits or the Well, all he wants is love and to be alive.

"_With a clean cut sharper than a piece of glass"_ He accepts the offer and has never went outside, not of fear but because he saw no need to. He will always be sixteen, no matter how many centuries pass. He was finally able to attain the love he so sought for from Galvatron, he' Megatron's younger twin brother.

"_Take the truth flowing from the wound"_ Tragedy will always follow Happiness, while Happiness will always follow Sadness. Sadness will always follow Anger, while Anger will always follow Peace. Peace will always follow War, while War will always follow Hatred.

"_And burn it in your spark"_ Hatred will always follow Love, but what would Love follow? Would Love follow with Envy or Greed? Neither is the answer for Love will always follow Sin.


	10. Welcome to Polyhex

Welcome to Polyhex

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Red Swamp Bottom by Hatsune Miku

_"At Polyhex the wire is sharp as barb" _Welcome to Polyhex, a place where only blood and screams exist. The ghosts of the people are still here, not because they have unfinished business, it's because of Mirage's paintings. They should've burn the paintings with the mech, now for their mistakes the people pay!

"_In this place where the light doesn't shine"_ It's nothing but black as the darkness that wraps around the people's sparks like a snake does, this place keeps squeezing the life out of them. Oh not the residents here, but the visitors! Oh poor souls investigating what happened here and now they are trapped here, they are as mad as the residences!

"_An eternity of suffering"_ The baker makes cake out of the pus from the people's blisters. The barber uses his razor to shave the hair, and the skin. The florist will get you lovely sparkling's breath by choking actual sparklings, isn't that wonderful!

"_So painful, their skin is being ripped off!"_ The children are being chopped up and being put into the soup by loving mothers, you're eating the soup right now! Some optics are staring up from the bloody water, their servos reach up and gouge your eyes out! Oh are you trying to run away, that's not nice!

"_Intestines being dragged out"_ There's nowhere to run for all the roads lead back to here, once you enter you can never leave! Oh you're back again, you almost missed our feast! This time we're having you and then you'll be part of this forever, and ever!

"_Look here at them"_ Oh you get to meet our lord and master now, his name is Lord Straxus. He went mad so long ago and murdered one of his children, his wife chopped her breasts and legs off and made stew from them. She died how sad that was!

"_Their optics is melted beyond recognition"_ Oh he's wanted another bond mate ever since she died, he wants Mirage! Oh he wants the little artist back, so do the residents here. They want to go to the afterlife, they all want to die!

"_Too late to be mourning for his murder"_ Oh you want know how this all came to be? How we all became nothing but slaves to this endless nightmare, this Pits on Cybertron. It was all thanks to Mirage of course and only he can reverse it, or at least free us from this!

"_Past and the future they cannot change"_ This little mech and his older brother came to this town because of the death of their mother, at first the older brother worked as a servant in Lord Straxus's castle but his little brother made a fortune from his art. So Trailbreaker, Mirage's big brother, never had to work again. Everything was fine until he went missing, and no one knows what happened to him.

"_Oh Primus, let them leave this place!"_ It was then Mirage started painting horrible, depressing things. He was so tired of seeing everyone happy so he made everyone as miserable as him, not even knowing it was actually working. The happy couples started yelling and screaming at each other, the children were getting sick and Lord Straxus was going mad.

"_Atone for their sins are impossible!" _They _blamed_ him for this and decided to punish him, by burning him alive. They didn't know they were doing this because of what he drew and he never finished the ending, do now they were locked in a nightmare. Only he can reverse this and set them free.

"_Not reflected in your eyes the pain and sorrow of mechs" _Now they all suffer in this nightmare, and of course the people like you who come here. Did your brain run away with your guts? Why couldn't you just ignore your friends?

"_Compelled by your selfish desires you are here to Polyhex"_ Now where should you live now? Should we just torture you and eat you, and you won't be able to die! No we want you to find him, Mirage, and bring him back!

"_Light does not exist here"_ Maybe you should find out what happened to Trailbreaker, maybe if you bring him back then he'll fix everything! We all just want to die, even if we're condemned to the Pits. We want to die and never come back here!

"_Only endless suffering and horrors"_ If you can't find either of them, then we'll cut your tongue out and shove optics down your throat! Oh wait maybe you can find the other him, the other him should save us! The other him might free us or Straxus might take him and make him his bride, oh poor yellow one!


	11. Lust is the Drug

Lust is the Drug

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Love is the Drug by Oscar Isaac and Carla Gugino

_"Ain't no big thing" _I should not be here, I should be with Wheeljack. I should be working on some project involving Energon or researching more on the Jet Twins flying components. It was Sunday, I informed Wheeljack I was at work but I lied and been lying for the past two weeks. I have been really with a Decepticon, a sadist named Oil Slick on my Sunday outings.

"_To wait for the bell to ring"_ I have seen him every night for two weeks, but Sundays were considered very "special" days. Special as in the most experimental sexual gratification we can get from each other, sometimes it involved oil or claws. Sometimes I was dominant, sometimes he would whip me, and other times I would abuse him with a…..best not to go into too deep of details there.

"_Ain't no big thing"_ Why am I attracted to this kind of mech? He wasn't even sweet like Wheeljack or even considerate for my needs at times, sometimes he doesn't even let me finish…..He should care about needs, I am _**paying**_ him after all for his services.

"_The toll of the bell"_ Maybe it is best to start from the beginning of this continuously down-spiraling tryst with this certain Decepticon. If it wasn't for the fact that society, namely Ultra Magnus, requires me to appear at certain events like Cybertronian Days Festival. Sometimes I wish that I didn't built Omega Supreme just to prevent me from going to the public.

"_Aggravated, spare for days" _I thought a day of being gawked and awed by the public was what waits, and maybe a few shots of Energon, but I stand corrected. A fight ensued between two minute mechs, which wasn't a surprise considering how drunk everyone was, but a nearby Seeker fires at them and they were sent careening into the float I was on. It was there that the two mechs continued to fight until the Seeker tries to pull them apart, it was then that the green mech turns his fury onto him and then that sinful mech clad in black steps onto the float.

"_I troll downtown the red light place"_ The sinful mech was able to pull them apart and literally bang the green mech's and yellow mech's head together. I could tell that the mech was going to do more, but the Elite Guard, Jazz and Sentinel Prime, steps in and stops it from happening. The sinful mech turns to me and flirts with me, I was bemused and annoyed with him for that.

"_Jump up bubble up, what's in store"_ After a long explanation from Yoketron and various other mechs, I was satisfied with what I heard and decided to go home. The shortest route to my home was through the Decepticon District, it wasn't the safest at night but it was the quickest. While I was driving in my Mobile Lab, I hit a pothole which caused some chemicals in the back to careen to the floor.

"_Lust is the drug and I need to score"_ I had to stop my vehicle and make sure the chemicals didn't melt the floor like last time. I should have listened to Wheeljack when he informs, nags, me that I should keep my chemicals in a locked cupboard but no my rebellious side was driven to annoy him. I maybe a scientist, but I have more knowledge than commonsense.

"_Showing out, showing out, hit and run"_ The sinful mech clad in black appeared on his motorcycle, was it a heavenly sign from the nonexistent Primus? He helps fix-up my vehicle and strikes up a conversation with me. The more he fixed my vehicle, the more I told him about myself.

"_Mech meets mech as beat goes on"_ I was flabbergasted at myself for telling a complete stranger my life story and PTSD problems. It was when he finished that I figured out why he actually listened to me. A quick peck on my lips quickly turned into a searing, frantic, and requited kiss.

"_Stitched up tight, can't break free"_ I haven't been kissed like that since I began working for the Science Division with Wheeljack. Oh Wheeljack and I had different duties there, I crafted useful weapons while he gradually tweaks and experiments with his. Most of the time Wheeljack's inventions blew up in his face; his hair would become covered in soot and frizzy, oh I would laugh at him and he would laugh at me just like the nice mech he is…..

"_Lust is the drug, got a hook on me" _The thought of Wheeljack laughing, brings me to my righteous senses. I rip my lips away from Oil Slick and spit his salvia out of my mouth; he just towers over me with a bemused look. He says confidently that I need a mech to satisfy me and he is the mech for the job, he wouldn't tell my fiancée about anything that will happen between us.

"_Oh oh catch that buzz"_ Confidently this mech offers, this mech also must expect payment for his silence. Maybe it was the lack of caresses from Wheeljack, or the monotonous routine I settled in because in the next minute I grab my wallet and shoved credits into his servos. He has a mildly surprised and somewhat insulted expression on his face, but he doesn't protest.

"_Lust is the drug I'm thinking of" _We went to my apartment, by motorcycle, while my vehicle was on auto-drive. As soon as I reached the door, he began to touch with his servos. He claws at my pants, my shirt, and my glasses to take the off.

"_Oh oh can't you see"_ Needless to say we had sex, not with our sparks, but with our bodies. I didn't give him my spark, not to a mech like that; my spark was reserved for Wheeljack. This is not cheating, not a lie, I didn't give him my spark because if I did then it would be adulterous in my book.

"_Lust is the drug for me"_ This is just a fling, some wild tryst I'll have before I officially marry. This is just a secret that I will never share with Wheeljack, just a secret affair. Couples, even married ones, keep secrets from each other all the time.

"_Late that night I park my car"_ I have sex every day, some days every hour, with a Decepticon. Guilt should be tearing my optics out, it should rip the skin off my aft, and it should be roasting me on an open fire of damnation! Where was that guilt that makes people mad, suicidal, and paranoid?

"_Stake my place at Oil Slick's place"_ Self-loathing should be running through my veins when Oil Slick touches me _**there**_ and _**here**_. Abhorrence should fill my spark when Oil Slick flicks his tongue over my lips and when he tugs at my hair. My virtues should be screaming at me to stop using my servos on him, to stop looking at him with my optics, and to stop feeling him with my lips.

"_Face to face, toe to toe"_ My conscious, neglected for so long, did remind me of one crucial thing though. What would happen if Ultra Magnus or anyone in the Elite Guard finds out about this? What would happen if when I share my spark with Wheeljack that my memories of my deceit might go through our bond?

"_Spark to spark as we hit the floor"_ What would the public think? What would Jetstorm and Jetfire think about this, their savor fragging and being fragged by a Decepticon? Would Blurr say a lifetime worth of pity and advice in only nanoseconds to save me?

"_Lumber up, limbo down"_ Those mere questions sums up the crucial point, which was why aren't you feeling remorse for this? Wheeljack would be devastated; he loves me so very much while me-I still love him. I don't _**love**_ Oil Slick, I just _**lust**_ for him.

"_The locked embrace, the stumble round"_ I only know of vague things about him, so trivial but fitting for his character. His favorite alcoholic beverage is Vodka meshed with Energon and served in a shot glass. He hates animals, especially dogs, and he loves inflicting pain onto insects like burning ants' heads off or ripping wings off a wasp.

"_I say go, he say yes"_ He is a natural bred sadist it seems, except when it comes to that timid Seeker. He loves scratching at my back, making me bleed and temporarily scarring me. He wants my fear, and I want his brutality at times even when he verbally insults me.

"_Dim the lights, you can guess the rest"_ How long will this go on? Why do I continue this behind Wheeljack's back? The simple answer is that I love this; I love this soul-numbing pleasure.

"_Oh oh catch that buzz"_ I love my skin festering when he reopens the scab encrusted wounds. I love how he takes me from behind and I hear part of my pelvis crack from his force. I love how his yellow optics never shows a scrap of _**love**_ for me, I love that the most.

"_Lust is the drug I'm thinking of"_ Yet I cannot but help and wonder what he thinks about me. Is he getting paid enough for his discretion? Should I tell him to be gentler?

"_Oh oh can't you see" _And then I remember how apathetic I really am to him. Why should I care about someone I'm paying to do all these heinous things that Wheeljack would never do? He doesn't care about me, I am just his client.

"_Lust is the drug, got a hook on me"_ A part of me wants to end this. It wants to end this pleasure; it wants guilt to come back. It wants Oil Slick…out of my life.

"_Oh oh catch that buzz"_ I don't listen to it anymore, I use to at first but then Oil Slick came into the picture. He rips the spark out of it and stomps on the righteousness of that part of me; it comes back now and again. I ignore it even when it hooks its ever-so-right claws into me; I am numb to its brutality.

"_Lust is the drug I'm thinking of"_ Oil Slick made me so aloof to my guilt. He made me so carefree of my self-loathing. He's the respite and panacea to my remorse.

"_Oh oh can't you see"_ I can't feel all those negative thoughts anymore, not when Oil Slick claws at my pants. He grabs my glasses and throws them into the pile of our clothes. We slowly get into mine and Wheeljack's bed, we are about to commit another travesty in that holy place.

"_Lust is the drug for me"_ The minute I get married to Wheeljack, I'll end my affair with Oil Slick. Oil Slick won't complain I bet there are plenty of other mechs he can get kicks from. I love Wheeljack; I just lust after Oil Slick.


	12. I Love You, Skyfire

I Love You, Skyfire

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Can't I Even Dream by Hatsune Miku

_"I'm desperately looking for you" _ I remember it all like it was a film in my head that just kept rolling, and rolling, and rolling even if I didn't want it to. I was just thirteen years old, supple, **young**, and handsome Seeker that day who had the potential take back his kingdom and be a great explorer at the same time. I was in the prime of my life, everyone wanted my favors except **him**….

"_I even let go of what I have possessed"_ He was the only one who saw through my regal bravado and tried to instill some Autobot ideals in me. I didn't latch onto the selflessness or unity aspects, but I did greatly enjoy their curiosity and exploration. Amazing how curiosity and exploration were the only **pure **traits that I have, well other than my spark and body at the time….

"_Winds blow as if it slashed my ears"_ Ah, he and I were next-door neighbors at the time; he was an orphan like me but he was alone, while I had my siblings to give me companionship. I remember him making a comment that I was lucky to have a family, well he didn't know that were only family by blood and not for the Pits of it anymore. I remember those were the days I actually loved my siblings and did anything to protect them, especially Skywarp since he was the timid and saintly one in our family….

"_My freezing body feels nothing but pain"_ Back to him, he was very mysterious in a way but his dreams were always obvious to anyone who paid attention. He wanted to see other planets and communicate with other life forms, learn their culture and habitations, and then he would move on to the next world. Whenever he went on about his dreams, so plausible at the time, he would have a dreamy look in his red optics and his snowy hair would go up to emphasize his intensity.

"_I'm here, it's really painful"_ I was so young and clean back then that I couldn't help but believe that his dream would come true, and I thought I would share in his dream too. Oh, my dream of rebuilding my kingdom became more of an unwanted goal that I no longer wished to pursue, and it was only to be replaced by this mad fantasy of Skyfire and me exploring the universe together. We would take off into the air together and just leave Cybertron behind, by Primus; I was such a fragging stupid kid back then, and I wasn't ever going to leave that place intact.

"_My spark is filled with pain"_ Skyfire has always been stronger than me; I used his gargantuan height and size to intimidate my enemies at school. He was my protector, my knight, my best friend, my partner, and my far-fetched, overly pathetic crush. He was so sweet and gentle like dove, but had the appearance of a lion on prowl.

"_If I stumble while running, I can never go back"_ Funny how he later became the catalyst of my rape and downfall, when I thought at the time he was going to help me see other planets. I remember him going on about how he has finally acquired a ship and was going to leave the planet, I could go with him he said and I stupidly agreed. We made plans to meet the very next day; if one of us was an hour late then the other had permission to leave, and that was the last time I ever saw him or heard from him again.

"_I'm here; get me out of here, my Skyfire"_ It was a dreary, rainy morning that day. We were supposed to be meeting at the shipping docks at noon; if one of us didn't show at one then that person was left behind. It would only take twenty minutes to reach there, but a shortcut through an army would shave five minutes off the time. If I had never taken that shortcut, then maybe I would still be that innocent, little boy filled with dreams.

"_Can't I even dream?"_ The alley was filled with debris and cardboard boxes, I saw no one in the alley at the time. I should have checked inside the boxes, the boxes contain more than rancid garbage and empty bottles of booze. Jack wasn't going to spring from the box; a more horrible, clownish monster was going to spring out.

"_In the rain, penetrating my optics"_ The mech, so huge and dirty, jumped out of the boxes and pushed me to the ground. Optics of silvery grease was not focused on me, but on the sky. He was raving about how this is a tribute to Unicron, innocent flesh for him, another sacrifice in hopes that this Unicron would hear him and makes him the wealthy aristocrat he once was.

"_I pretend to be crazy with a smirk" _I thought he was going to kill me and drink my blood like some heathen cultist; I wished he did that I wished that I died, Primus you bitch I wish I was dead. My pants were clawed off and forced me to lie on my stomach, I tried to scream but he grabbed my head and slammed it into the dirt. I was eating dirt and I heard that sickening unzipping sound, it was then that the realization that I was about to be raped came to mind.

"_I'm here, it's overflowing"_ It took several cases of booze before I could clearly remember this part, well without crying like Skywarp. Everything was cold and clean one second, and the next I felt that dirty thing penetrate my aft. No sweet nothings, no chocolate, no marriage, not even preparation just his thing tearing me into two.

"_I keep bearing this love"_ Several years it seems, more blood I have spilt, and more grunts I have ever heard from a mech. When it was over I was half-dirty and torn. I was shaking underneath this monster; he then flipped me over and the real Pits began, not an innocent boy anymore after that.

"_If my screams don't reach you,"_ He grasped at my chest like there was some buried treasure underneath my chest; I was too dumb with fear to foresee what was going to happen next. He punched my chest, hard enough to leave a dent and knock the breath out of me; he then ripped my chest open and grasped my spark, my sweet spark was squirming in his grasp and it was gone in a flash. He pulled his spark out and I hyperventilated, I never wanted this, and he smashed our sparks together.

"_It's completely unworthy"_ My body shut down after that and my screams reached the point of breaking glass, it was darkness that I saw. Hours later, I wake up to find my siblings huddled around me and all were crying. I was numb and dirty, my body was wrapped in bandages and my wounds were clean but my spark will forever be filthy like the rapist.

"_I'm here; get me out of here, my Skyfire"_ I didn't even remember testifying or seeing my rapist get executed, I didn't remember much after that moment. Booze became my medicine, better than that fragging shrink; it didn't make me relive the moment. Later, sex was another way to pretend I had a choice in this.

"_Can't I even dream?"_ Once I was a beautiful boy with great potential, now I'm a drunkard part of some fake band and being Megatron's second in-command for some reason. One question I still ponder nowadays is what would I tell Skyfire? I would tell him these two answers, I love you Skyfire, and kill me please.


	13. Amity

Amity

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas

_"You think I'm an ignorant savage"_ I had no idea how I came to be on Dinobot Island or what was my name when I arrived. I estimated that I was about four years old when I floated to the island where I met Grimlock and Snarl, the only inhabitants of the island. I couldn't remember my past or name before that, they named me Swoop.

"_And you've been so many places"_ I looked and think differently than my friends, but they didn't reject me for it. Grimlock taught me how to hunt for food, while Snarl taught me which plants were good or bad. The both of them are illiterate and so was I, until _**it**_ washed up to our shore of Dinobot Island.

"_I guess it must be so"_ By "it" I mean a cargo of books, cassette tapes, and a cassette player. Since they weren't shiny Grimlock and Snarl weren't interested, I got to keep them. I couldn't read the strange symbols on the book; it took me many days to decipher the text in the hard-covered book. Then one day I figured out how to make the cassette player worked and heard someone talking.

"_But still I cannot see"_ It took me awhile to realize that he was reading the book out loud and spelling things out. It was then that I started teaching myself how to read and write either by the book or the man talking. I spent almost every waking minute of my life trying to learn and grasp what he was saying or the book.

"_If the savage one is me"_ I did learn how to write and read it felt like my world became bigger with the books and cassette tapes. I started reading without the help of the cassette tapes and imagine what the characters looked and sound like. My favorite books reading were about the Greek Gods, they had so many marvelous stories!

"_How can there be so much that you don't know"_ There was one about how the word "narcissism" was explained through a water nymph and a man named Narcissus. Another was about how seasons came about through a Mother's smothering love and her daughter's need to be with Hades. Yet there was one story I loved the most it was about a man who sculpted a lover to be with him.

"_You don't know"_ Her name was Galatea and the man just wanted someone to love, just like me. Instead she just runs off and breaks the man's heart that was when I decided to learn how to make sculptures. I hoped to one day to make a lover like in Pygmalion, except mine won't leave me.

"_You think you own whatever land you land on" _It took me months before I was finally satisfied with my sculpture and named it Amity. I believe it means friendship in Latin; I made Amity in what I hoped that my lover could be. He will belong to me and only me!

"_The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim"_ I am getting ahead of myself; Amity is only a future chapter in my story. I need to get a build-up in the beginning before I can think of the end and write a sequel. Maybe I should "talk" about my fellow Dinobots, Grimlock and Snarl.

"_But I know every rock and tree and creature"_ Grimlock is much older than me, and older than Snarl. He was here ever since Grimlock could remember; he didn't have any parents like me and Snarl and he just happened to be _**there**_. Grimlock is maybe a decade older than me, but not as smart or wise like elders should be.

"_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name"_ Grimlock is this huge, muscular mech with a prominent, square jaw that was hard like one of those brick walls in the book, his optics were pure blue like mine and he has this dirty-yellow color to his hair. He's always has on his "skirt" of skinned animals on without any shoes because "Grimlock no needs them!" He loves to eat meat and is able to break the neck of any deer thanks to his powerful, strong jaws.

"_You think the only people who are people"_ Grimlock is our leader, the alpha male of the Dinobots, for he is much stronger and faster than us. On this island, speed and strength counts more for brains which I seemed to have that Grimlock lacks. Grimlock loves to talk and he usually speaks for me and Snarl, on account of that we were born without voices.

"_Are the people who look and think like you"_ Snarl is different from me and Grimlock, he's a bit stouter and firmer which makes him great at staying in one spot. He has horns growing out of him: two, small red ones on the sides of his head, a large red one juts out of his forehead, a pair of gold ones grow out of his back like wings, and a set of long, red horns grow out of his chest. He has wild, frizzy brown hair and blue optics like the rest of us.

"_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger"_ Snarl is mostly a vegetarian that sometimes eats meats, but mostly whatever herbs or fruits he can find on the island. He likes to "talk" with the plants here and even apologizes to them when he has to eat them, unlike me and Grimlock. He and Grimlock do have something in common, other than they're mechs, is that they can't fly but I can.

"_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew"_ I don't know why I can fly; maybe it is something called "genetics" or maybe it was another thing that made me different from Snarl and Grimlock. I have two white, thin membrane wings that allow me fly, well more like glide at times, and I can wrap my wings around myself like a cape. I even looked different from Grimlock and Snarl.

"_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon"_ My hair is always in curls, not like Grimlock's messy hair or Snarl's frizzy hair, and it's red like animal blood. My nose is hooked like a bird's beak, while Grimlock's is big like his jaw and Snarl's is just nonexistent. I am lacking muscles and fat compared to Grimlock and Snarl, maybe because my wings can only support so much weight.

"_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?"_ Even though I'm different from the others, they still accept me as a fellow Dinobot. Even though I'm younger than they are, they still treat me like I'm their age. Even though I can fly and think better than they can, they still like me.

"_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?"_ I don't sleep with them on the ground like I used to do when I was little; it was before I knew how to fly. Yet, I don't sleep in some nest of twigs and leaves like the bird. I have this cave where I go to, not the ones on the side of the mountain but the ones on the side of the cliffs.

"_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"_ I keep all of the stuff that washes up ashore there, or at least all the things I like. I have books with long names and some with short names, I have papers that are yellow and some are white, I have pencils with broken lead and some not, and I have slate boards with funny half-washed drawings on them. I also have shiny pieces of rings, necklaces, earrings, and some other jewelry that I'm not sure where it goes.

"_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"_ I believe I have given a fair amount of background information, so on with the rest of my story so far. Amity was everything that I was not; he was more different than me or my fellow Dinobots. I made him this way because I like different things like books or food.

"_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest"_ I painted his hair black, a color I've never seen on a person but in books. I gave him red eyes; I got those from one of the shiny pieces of jewelry that has a red stone. I dressed him up in black fur from a bear or from fabric that washes ashore.

"_Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth"_ Outer appearances are only half a person, the rest is the story. The problem with Galatea's creator was that he didn't give any guidelines for his creation or story, which inevitably caused her to leave her creator. I gave Amity a story, a story that would never come to fruition since Amity was just a statue and I lacked the magic of a Goddess.

"_Come roll in all the riches all around you"_ The story begins like this, Amity washed ashore on the island. He was a prince on a ship that got dragged into a storm and his ship and crew was gone, but he was still alive. I would find him on this shore and he would look up at me and ask, "Who are you?"

"_And for once, never wonder what they're worth"_ I would then take him back to my cave where I would tend to his wounds and he would tell me about life outside the island. He would tell me about the wars going on, the newest disease, and the woes of the world while I would just listen to him and sometimes gesture my disapproval at his melodrama. He would then thank me for saving him and he would then ask how he could ever repay me.

"_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers"_ I would then pull out a book and point out words for a sentence to form, it would read "Please, teach me all that you know and what is true." He would look astonished but since he is grateful for the rescue he will fulfill my request. It would probably take months before he could tell me everything he has in his mind, by that time we would be together often and my fellow Dinobots would have accepted him.

"_The heron and the otter are my friends"_ Our friendship will soon blossom into mutual love with one another, but we would be shy about it at first. But then came a day where we just couldn't keep our feelings bottled up inside and so we would have boldly declared our love for one another. We would then have a short ceremony and share our sparks, we might have a sparkling or two down the line but we would live happily ever after together forever.

"_And we are all connected to each other"_ I mentioned to a problem with this earlier, I have no idea how I am going to bring Amity to life. So Amity remained as the idol I worshipped and prayed to the Goddess Aphrodite, this time adding that Amity only loves me, for her to bring Amity to life. Everyone needs somebody to love, somebody who wasn't like a brother to me….

"_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends"_ I always dreamed of a day that I would find my living Amity and we would be together. I should be dreaming about the day I would meet my Creators, but they left me out in the sea like driftwood. My Creators meant nothing to me and they will always mean nothing to me.

"_How high will the sycamore grow?"_ Something strange happened, a spaceship landed on our island. Grimlock ordered us not to go near it; I obeyed him once I saw the people. A blonde girl and dark haired mech had a red-haired girl in ropes; none of them looked like my Amity so I didn't care what happens to the girl, but we did keep an optic on them.

"_If you cut it down, then you'll never know"_ Time passed and the girl was still locked up in that abandon building, the building was ominous and so evil-looking that not even Grimlock would go near it. I didn't waste my time watching them; mostly I just reread books and beautified Amity. There was nothing exciting in watching a girl being held hostage.

"_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon"_ Then another ship came to the island, this time a blonde mech came out. He was going on about trying to free the girl and ordered someone inside the ship to remain there, now I was interested. I wanted to see what the other mech or girl looked like, maybe it was Amity.

"_For whether we are white or copper skinned"_ I waited for a long time in the forest before the mech came out, he took my breath away and ignited a flame in my spark. The mech was pale like the moon with hair as black as the night and optics that shown brilliant red. The mech just had to be the Amity I prayed for and I finally had him.

"_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains"_ The mech was distracted by the waves and I was able to go near him, but I kept my distance so I wouldn't scare him. He must have heard my spark thumping in my chest, I did, and he turned around and saw me. He was surprised, but it didn't last for long.

"_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind"_ He began to talk and I liked his voice. His voice was soft like spring breeze and it was without crass or fear, he sounded concerned about me. I think he believed I was some shipwreck victim, and he doesn't know that might be true about me.

"_You can own the Earth and still"_ I stepped close and used my elongated fingers to feel his face, to check if I was still in reality. His face was sweaty, most likely from the heat outside, soft, and heart-shaped. He did smell really sweet like some of the flowers that grow around here, and he let me touch him.

"_All you'll own is Earth until"_ I knew he was the one and I needed him, and he'll realize that he'll need me too very soon. I leaned in and he started to spout that he wasn't that kind of mech, I don't know what that means but I didn't believe him. I crashed my skull into his, he has pretty hard skull for a soft face, and I did it again this time he fell right asleep in my arms.

"_You can paint with all the colors of the wind"_ I took him into the forest and back to my dwelling. I put him on top of a pile of fur that I used for my bed; he looked so peaceful and safe. Funny how the only thing I know about him is he is called Skywarp, but I can't even tell him my name….


	14. Ink Monster

Ink Monster

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Circus Monster by Megurine Luka

_"Time is dead and gone"_ My name is Mirage; I was half-dead when I was born. What does that mean, "does it mean that he had some sort of illness and that he was dying?" No, I mean that I lacked the maternal affection of my mother to sustain my fragile, white sparkling form.

"_Show must go on"_ Sparklings are like Earth babies except physically more durable, but needed affection just like Earth babies. My mother thought when I was born she would feel the spirit of motherhood overflow her when she saw my optics open and hear me crack my first cry in the world. She might have been suffering from an extreme case of postpartum depression like Earth mothers, every time she heard me or saw me she would begin to cry and scream at herself for not being a good mother. My older brother, Trailbreaker, was the one that held me in his loving embrace while our mother was in her episodes.

"_It's time for our act"_ Our father was a mech that was the head butler at Lord Straxus's castle, yet something _unconceivable_ happened to him. Trailbreaker became the "mech" of the house and tried to instill some sort of order back into our mother or at least long enough for me to be weaned. I was a sickly sparkling because I sensed my mother there, but she would not hold me because of her anguish.

"_They all scream at me"_ I think my mother's postpartum depression may have warped into postpartum psychosis because I would see her talk to a light and coo at it like it was a sparkling, a sparkling that wasn't _me_. Trailbreaker was handling our mother's descent into insanity very well for a mech barely seventeen, he was also doing a great job of raising me like making sure I arrived at school safely or accompany me to church. I believe Trailbreaker used rearing me as a barrier between mother's deteriorated mental health and his urges to be an irresponsible mech.

"_They cannot see"_ Trailbreaker tried to be a mother and father to me, ceasing to be a mech free from burden. He tried to sing me lullabies but he cannot carry a tune, he tried to bake me cookies but instead they tasted like charcoal, he tried to give me warm hugs but I could feel the icy hatred behind them; the icy hatred was geared towards our mother, he hated her for saddling with me. He tried to teach me to wrestle like mechs but instead I turned to drawing and ignore his awkward hugs, he tried to teach me how to hunt but instead I drew the animals, he tried to discipline me but I would just look him angrily in the optics and he would back down; I was not angry at him, but at our father for leaving me without a lesson in mechliness.

"_This curtain hides me" _Our mother was able to feed herself, dress herself, and bathes herself without problems until I turned six when her mental illness reached a crescendo. She tried to put the toaster in the bathtub while it was still connected to an outlet; I wasn't appalled by this because I was born seeing her descent into insanity, but my brother/father/mother stopped her and locked her into her room. My brother/father/mother then became her caretaker and ceased spending time with me, I was a child that was used to his attention and I did not like this new rival for his attention even if it was my biological mother.

"_An amazing gift"_ There was something quite peculiar about me; I had a special ability that most mechs would gladly kill for, whatever I drew came true. The problem with this I can only use ink to make my drawings come into existence (found this out when I played with biological father's pot of ink and drew a tree falling on a building which came true) and I had a plan formed in my head for Trailbreaker and I to be rid of her. One less burden for Trailbreaker, and this burden wasn't even able to recidivate or appreciate my brother's sacrifice.

"_So quick and swift"_ My brother left for work at Lord Straxus's castle and he thought I was old enough to be by myself, and he barricaded _her_ into her room so I was safe. He would come back at lunch to feed her and check-up on me, so I had only five hours and that time was all I needed. The ink felt holy like it was the tears of Primus infused in the blackness and granting me his blessing, it only took five-hundred strokes of ink against the page for my rival to be in the Pits.

"_You were amazing"_ Trailbreaker was home only five minutes after noon, he sees that I am in the living room drawing a picture of the birds outside. He smiles and prepares my dead rival's meal and enters her room, the glass plate made a sound that reverberated across the halls and my ears. Trailbreaker didn't scream but retreated from her room, I smiled on the inside, and he found a broken window and _her_ gray, lifeless corpse with a shard glass sticking in her spark chamber.

"_By myself I can't"_ The mechs in black carried _her_ corpse away to the funeral parlor, we became "orphans" legally but Trailbreaker was twenty-three so he could legally "keep" me. I became his caretaker during those early weeks of _her_ death; I would make him breakfast, lunch, and dinner and constantly whisper sweet nothings in his ears, he would still be in his haze until he went to work. Trailbreaker didn't have the faintest idea that his little brother caused _her_ death; I was just a child that did not know from right or wrong and only cared about clinging to self-preservation, but Trailbreaker just saw his sparkling brother that needed him and he needed me.

"_They start to chant"_ Sometime passed before Trailbreaker went back into our mother's room, he only went in there to collect her belongings and see if there was anything worth keeping. He only remains in the room for a few seconds, long enough for me to totter inside, and I find him with a photograph and clutching it like it was heart gnawing at him at the memories. The photograph was both of our parents before I was conceived, a picture of a family of three.

"_Why are you not here?"_ There was a mech with thinning white hair and bright blue optics, his face is round and paradoxically thin but he seems a flush of life in his life or maybe too much spirits. The femme has billowing, oily brown hair with dark blue optics, her face is like a heart and she bears a toothy grin at trying to keep her mischievous youngling still for the photo. The youngling has the round face and optics of the father with the hair (albeit much shorter) and toothy grin of the mother; the picture was of my long-gone father, manic-dead mother, and sad, older Trailbreaker.

"_Grinning at me" _He didn't look twenty-three but of thirty-three, a mech that tried to cling his happy childhood instead of acknowledging his dismal reality. It was time for a change, new scenery to be inked, and I told Trailbreaker of this and he agreed like any loving, desperate brother would. We left the house and moved into the Servants' Quarter of Lord Straxus's castle, I can honestly say looking back at this is that might have led to my _death_.

"_I lay on my knees"_ Lord Straxus was a kind boss to my brother, but he had no authority over me. He tried to get his children to play with me, but I thought they were too spoiled and uncreative to be any fun, so I would just tell them to play without me and I would draw them playing. They liked my art, they liked the way I made them look _regal_, funny I flouted them through my art by pointing out how excessive they were.

"_They want to hear me"_ His wife was very pretty and less of whiney brat than her children; she saw my drawings and wanted me to make an ink portrait of her, I did this because she was very pretty and fit in the new scenery nicely. She gave me some money and took the portrait, later I was commissioned to make even more drawings and portraits for her friends that paid me handsomely. Soon everyone in Polyhex wanted a drawing from the _Mirage_ so they could spruce up their rooms like it was some cheap vase, but I complied because most of these people were liked by my brother.

"_Why cannot 'he' see"_ I gave the money to my brother, not for safe-keeping, but as a payment or a reward for all his years of sacrifices. He at first did not know what to do with it, so he just wandered into shops and buy expensive knickknacks or clothing for me and himself, soon _she_ came. _Greenlight _was a femme kelp-green hair that sticks to her backside like hot wax and bright blue optics that has an impatient gleam to them; she has tattoos that decorate most patches of her visible pale skin, she was the one that "took" Trailbreaker away from me.

"_I want to see you"_ I should have known that a femme would come between us that she would create this bottomless chasm and cause him to raise questions about my art and what really happened to our mother. He drifted away from me slowly into the inked' arms of Greenlight, I thought my brother hanging around a femme would be good for him. You know remind him that there are femmes that were not as crazy as our mother, he was pleased and I was pleased at first.

"_I need to see you"_ Trailbreaker used to protest heavily about me giving him money but that fortuitous protest seem to decline as his credits seem to Greenlight, and then one day he demanded for his payment in advance. I love my brother, truly, so I complied and gave him his credits but I eventually I began to ask why he needed the credits now and not later. He informed that he and Greenlight use the credits to fund their trips to different "planetary systems" but there are plenty of grants for that sort of thing and then Trailbreaker would remind us that we are in a middle of a war so the cost to these trips would go up and grants to dwindle, but war cannot make grants be almost worthless.

"_I have to see you"_ Is it almost odd that there is this drink called "Planetary Systems" that cost the same amount of credits that I kept funding my brother with? Greenlight brings out the real him, the mech that never got to have fun or relax because he had to take care of me or so he would point out crassly to me. Greenlight became a continuous bad influence on my brother and she too started to notice my abilities, she once saw me paint a tree on a building and it then sprouted from the building.

"_What happened to you?"_ It was a week before I would turn ten when Greenlight decided to pay me a visit, she spirited me away from the castle and took me to my old house. There were hundreds of canvass in the living room and barrels of ink everywhere, she snippily told me that she knew about my "powers" and that I should put them to actual use. I thought she was going to demand that I create bags of credits or pallets of "Planetary Systems" but instead she wanted me to end the war that was going on.

"_We get up on stage"_ She confided in me about her past, she was a young scientist at the Science Academy that had such promise and a future bondmate that would travel across the galaxy with her. War broke out between the Autobots and Decepticons, the Autobots were sick of the oppressive, tyrannical dictatorship that most of Cybertron was ran so they decided to voice their opinions but were killed for it. Cybertron City was split in half between the feuding factions, streets ran red with Energon and gray corpses were naked in the street.

"_They jump to enrage" _Her bondmate was unfortunately for the Decepticons and was subsequently killed in a skirmish with an Autobot, she ran away to where her bondmate used to live and that was the Decepticon district known as Polyhex. She wanted to forget what she saw, she wanted to forget the younglings milling and whining for their parents, she wanted to forget how sparklings were crying for their creators, and she wanted to forget the sight of her future bondmate splayed across a cement canvas of blood and bits of spark. She got into the party circuit to forget, one endless party after another, more lost than the Lost Generation on Earth.

"_Why are you not here?"_ She wanted peace again; a place for her real bondmate to be here, she promised that she would break it off with Trailbreaker and never associate with him again. Greenlight helped my brother rediscover his "wild side" and he adored her for this, and here she was offering to dump him even though he loved her and she ruined him. Oh, Greenlight, what a cutthroat femme you are, only thinking about yourself and the past; she forgot that I did not care about the past.

"_Why is 'he' so near?"_ She wanted peace so I gave it to her, I drew of the _peace_ she so longed for but she never did dictate what kind of peace. By the next morning, her body was found in a river with bottles of "Planetary Systems" next to her. The best peace one can receive is joining Primus at the Well of All-Sparks.

"'_He' wants me to draw"_ Trailbreaker snapped out of his drugged stupor through her death, he got sober and stayed like that and he became my older brother again. Yet, thanks to having a clear mind and returning cleanliness, he started to become suspicious of her death and later of mother's. He found a disturbing piece of evidence in my involvement of Greenlight's death; he was going through my belongings when he came across an interesting ink drawing.

"_I just cannot bring"_ It was a drawing of a girl with sea-green hair laying face down in a sparkling river with bottles of alcoholic Energon beverages about her, her body is contorted in a odd angle like she was purposely placed like that. The girl in the pictures looks a lot like Greenlight, and she died just like her. Trailbreaker started to put two and two together and realized that I was no ordinary mech.

"_I say 'he's' not you"_ It was after my eleventh birthday that he planned to confront me, but then went into a state of denial. He would give me worried glances and sometimes I would find fear in them, I thought it was because he was fearful that I would leave him too just like father, mother, and Greenlight. I wouldn't leave him out of my own will; he is after all the only mech on Cybertron that means more to me than Primus, well at that point in my life.

"_What else can I do?"_ My dear older brother, Trailbreaker, loved me so much and his fear was starting to get the better of his love for me. He went to church with me and brought me before a priest of Primus, I knew the priest because he taught my morning classes on Primus and I helped drew pictures of Primus for him so he would not have to buy those cheap posters. The priest thought I was a gift from Primus, while my brother was starting to think that I was a demon from Unicron.

"_Drawing it's silent, art if misery"_ My brother wanted me to draw for the priest, anything in the church would suffice he said. I did what my brother wanted and drew a statue of a humongous art, right at the heart of the church. Suddenly, the ark came out of the air and started out as a blob of ink and then became solid wood.

"_A monster lies trapped in its own nightmare" _The priest gaped in awe like Primus himself appeared before him, while my brother has a look of horror on his face that what he saw confirmed his suspicion. The priest probably should have declared that no mech can create like Primus, but instead he started to sing praises about me and said that I was truly a disciple sent by Primus. The priest never thought he would come across a disciple with my abilities, he was so proud while Trailbreaker was so aghast.

"'_He' is a tyrant" _When we got back to the castle, my brother packed my bags with my easel and jars of ink. He said that it would be better if I went to the priest and become a priest myself, it would be best if I dedicate myself to Primus. I asked him if sending me away had anything to do with mother and Greenlight, but he remained mute and continued to pack my belongings for me.

"_It lets out a plea"_ Again, I did this for my brother because I love him. The priest at the church was truly dedicated to Primus and did not believe in having intimate relations with anyone just like the ancients priests did back a long time ago, the modern priests are allowed to marry and have sparklings. I liked the church and the people there treated me so nicely, I rarely drew and I spent more time learning the hymns and verses of Primus.

"_Why did he have to leave it all alone?"_ Trailbreaker visited me, but his visits began to lessen as each month passed until finally he stopped short of my thirteenth birthday. Almost two years since Greenlight's death and seven years since I crazed mother's passing. I wondered if those death anniversaries had anything to do with him leaving Polyhex and never returning.

"_Bound to draw for us, a worthless monster"_ It was two days after my birthday when I received word from Lord Straxus that my brother Trailbreaker had not return to the castle like he promised. A search party was formed and everyone in town tried to find a trace of him, they found that all of his clothes and belonging were in our old house. It was a sign that he might have either been taken or possibly took his own life for who would ever leave behind their belongings if they were just running away.

"_It never sees us"_ My father died, my mother committed "suicide", Greenlight "overdosed", and my brother left me. I tried to draw him coming back; I put my spark in that drawing for him to come back, I wanted him to be beside me again. No matter how many drawings, paintings, sketches, pots of ink, and prayers I used; he never came back and it seemed to me that my powers are only useful to cause disharmony than serendipity.

"_It despises us"_ My drawings only benefit me when I am causing harm to someone else, since I am trying to bring my brother back it backfires on me. I left the church and stayed in my old home for many days since he left, people came by and tried to convince me that it is not the end of the world. My brother would come back if I just looked at the bright side of life, what a stupid, patronizing thing to say to me!

"_Lying so useless, we start to holler"_ A bird was in the room that my mother died in, it was pecking at the old broken window and it flew away. The bird has no earthly attachment to the window other than to see what it was, a curious little creature of Primus. I took this as a sign and got of the house and spent time at the park.

"'_Hey, get up you worthless Ink Monster'"_ My powers were made for change, and change is not welcomed by people after all. I saw couples laughing together and looking longingly at each other, I saw sparklings being kissed by their Creators, I saw younglings screeching with glee as they received a treat, and I saw businesses flourish at the influx of the happy people of Polyhex. Everyone was just so _happy_, while I was not.

"_I lay all alone"_ Envy and anger hurtled through my spark at a rate of one billion light years a second; they were all in unity while I was not. They all have loving families or jobs to go to, all my family is dead and there was no job in Polyhex I cared for. Why should they be allowed to live their lives, while mine just ran away from me and will never return!

"_I should have known you would have left me"_ It is amazing how madness can could one's judgment and seal the fate for all those around him or her. My fingers were slicked with ink and my canvas was white as my hair, and the drawings I drew were as horrifying as the Pits itself. With every black stroke against white, the more the town began to suffer.

"'_He' smiles at me"_ The young lovers and old couples became fragmented and jaded, serial cheating started to go around and divorce became as rampant as Affliction. Every day there were screams and cries from couples in the park, no words of love or sweet nothings. Ah, heartbreak what a beautiful art.

"_I cannot see why he's in your place"_ Sparklings, sweet innocent babies, were starting to appear with angry bruises on their petite faces. Creators were frowning at them and ignoring their cries for attention, so many sick sparklings now. The park was filled with baskets of unwanted sparklings and their Creators left them there to die, they were as unwanted like I am to my brother.

"_They can't tell me why you said good-bye right before our act"_ Younglings were losing their happiness as the adults start to realize how spoiled and crude they really are. Most receive smacks instead of snacks; the younglings were going wild and destroying everything in sight, including each other. The younglings are demanding their treats like I used to demand for my brother's presence.

"_Those two young lions were always fun~"_ Businesses were losing their happy costumers because their costumers realized that their products were not perfect. The loss of customers caused businesses to shut down or go into great debt with the banks. Proprietors were as poor as I was when my brother spent all my money on drugs.

"_Why did they leave, too?" _ Everything in Polyhex was growing worse, while I was growing more satisfied. Now everyone was just as miserable as me, I thought smugly to myself. The war outside this Decepticon district didn't touch Polyhex because Polyhex is under my control and I can make it more horrendous than war ever could.

"_Roaring at me"_ I left Lord Straxus for last maybe out of some sort of thanks for letting my brother and I stay at his castle all those years, or maybe because I am a sadist bent on making him see the sight of his once prosperous district go to the Pits. I made him do awful things to his children, the most precious bits of him, and they lay digesting in his stomach. His wife had such big breasts and shapely legs; she easily cut them off with the butcher's knife in the kitchen.

"_I lay on my knees"_ It was great for awhile that everyone was suffering. It was wonderful that no one took notice of me even if they saw me on the streets. It was perfect that no one put the pieces together until the priest decided to open his pious mouth and blabbed to Lord Straxus.

"_What is happening?"_ The church I left alone, which turned out to be my gravest error, out of some childish idea that Primus was connected to it. I still cling to my faith, while others cling to their mother's apron. The priest saw all this horror and so did the other priests; he knew my secret and knew I can "create" scenes with my ink, I should have never shown my powers to the priest.

"_I can hear you sing" _The priest informed the cannibalistic, mad Lord Straxus of my special powers and it became known that I was the origin of this entire plight. I went from disciple of Primus to spawn of Unicron in a matter of minutes for the priest and Lord Straxus. At the time, I had no knowledge of this and still lived in my unprotected house.

"_They will not obey"_ I was asleep when Lord Straxus, his militia, and the townspeople broke into my house and stole me away in the night. I felt cold iron incase my servos and I felt my legs bound in chains, I was being dragged to the town square where they shall rid Polyhex of this monster. I was bound and could do nothing but watch as they exact their vengeance on me, the proverb, "Only those who kill, must be prepared to be killed themselves" echoed in my mind.

"_They've been lead astray"_ I could have brought the Golden Age to Polyhex; instead I brought the Dark Ages. I could have been a messiah that would save all those who were lost, but I became a messiah doomed the lost. The priest told me this and I silently agreed with him, but I was far too gone in my mind.

"_Will I still see you?"_ There was a large wooden pole and fresh firewood surrounding it, they intended to burn me like a witch. I was chained to the pole and I made no sound as they chains cut the circulation from my limbs, I was going to be burned like an animal. The priests were blessing this burning and praying to Primus to reverse this, but Primus doesn't control this place I do!

"_I have to see you"_ The full moon was out and lit my figure; I was like a candle ready to be lit and be left a mere stump of a waxy self. Everyone was chanting to Primus, they promised to be rid of me so he would not be offended anymore. The priest said that I should speak now or forever hold my peace, he said to speak and I did.

"_I panic and flee"_ I "spoke" with my maddening cackles and harsh comments. I prophesized that I would come back on the seventh day like Primus himself and ensnare them into a perpetual world of agonizing torment, which none would be spared. No matter where they run, how agile they are, or how sneaky they are; I would find them and they would never leave Polyhex ever.

"_They both pounce on me"_ My words began to disintegrate and my laughing grew more hoarse and monstrous. They lit the fire and it crept up at me, I still laughed. The fire ate my toes and ate my flesh, and still I laughed.

"_I fell to the ground"_ I laughed, laughed, laughed, laughed, and laughed. The fire just burn, burn, burn, burn, burn, and burn this ink monster. My optics dripped out of my head and onto the unfeeling wood, my spark was weakening while my mind slowly overheated. Death by fire was not as bad as I thought it would be.

"_I can't hear a sound"_ What became of me? Did I go into the Well of All-Sparks? Did I find my brother there?

"_I look up and see you are not with me"_ Or did I go to the Pits? Did I see Unicron there? Am I being tortured there?

"_Am I all alone?"_ My spark, my physical source of life, was being caressed and it was shrinking at the touch. The voice was like liquid gold and silkily with maturity; the voice said I was not a monster of Primus. The voice said I am the son of Unicron; I was one of his few chosen children.

"_Where could you have gone?"_ I was fading out of existence; I needed support from a stronger spark, the voice said. The spark was found on a battlefield, it was from a ninja that looked strikingly like me so it would take. The ninja spark was infused to me and there was only life in there, the spirit of the spark left for the Well of All-Sparks a long time ago.

"_Drawing its silent, art if misery"_ I was sent an influx of memories from the ninja spark. I saw someone like me except with golden hair and bright blue optics; he was so small like me and now so alone, his father is never coming home like mine did. His father loved him like my brother loved me, and they left us all alone in this cruel universe.

"_A monster lies trapped in its own nightmare"_ The golden youngling was in an orphanage and a man in white is trying to catch him; he was next for the next operation and he must be a good little mech or he would be locked up like Blurr, the man in white shouted at him. I ghosted through the halls and found the gold-haired mech hiding in a crate and he is praying for someone to save him, I reached to touch him and my servo goes through his head like air. He weeps and wants his "Daddy" and I just stare at my gold counterpart, I could do nothing but watch him.

"'_He' is a tyrant" _I am with my gold counterpart for many, many days and I watch him like Primus watches all of us. His golden hair becomes mangled with neglect and filth, his skin is marred with finger-print bruises and cuts from scalpels, and he watches as his fellow orphans are dragged away with the white men. His cries seem to happen less and his screams are heard more often.

"_It lets out a plea"_ I never thought I would find someone suffering more than me. My brother just left me and I lived by myself for quite some time, and I thought I was in Pits. His father died and he gets sent to a hellhole, and gets either physically abused or experimented upon every day.

"_Why did he have to leave it all alone?"_ Someone came and saved me, but it seems that he has to save himself. Maybe he and I are connected, maybe I am his lighter half and he is my darker half. It seems everything easy comes to me, while everything awful is happening to him.

"_Bound to draw for us, a worthless monster"_ Maybe Primus is showing me this to convince me that someone needs me. Maybe I am not made purely to cause woe and destruction onto others. Maybe I am not just an ink monster.

"_It never sees us"_ My gold counterpart did not use ink or imagination to kill people. He used kerosene, matches, and the help of the other orphans. The orphanage was on fire and the men in white burned inside there, they all scattered in the woods.

"_It despises us"_ He ran and ran until he came across a ship, he stole a ship and flew away from Cybertron. He wants to go back to his home, it was on another planet and he thought he was going in the right way. He crashed on Earth and a little girl found him, she cleaned up his wounds and asked how he got them but he never told her.

"_Lying so useless, we start to holler"_ Life got so much easier for him after meeting her, no more tears or screams. He seems so happy, but still misses his home. He doesn't know how to get home.

"'_Hey, get up you worthless Ink Monster'"_ My time with him has faded; the voice says I need to wake up now. I open my optics, my limbs are longer and everything is not so huge. I find a mech with a cross-shaped scar on his face and long, wild black hair with savage purple optics; he has a crazy grin on his face, this was not the mech that commanded me to wake up.

"_Drawing its silent, art if misery"_ His voice was like crude coal against gritty sandpaper. He spoke, "Welcome into the world Mirage, I bet you have a thousand questions like why can I feel 'everything' in this room?" "Your body is fairly new and it's like being a sparkling again, which means you can _**feel**_ everything tenfold!" He proved his point by putting his servo in my groin and stroking it; I buckled and gasped out at the pleasurable tingles that the mech was sending me.

"_A monster lies trapped in its own nightmare"_ The mech bares his teeth and snarls into my ear, "I remember when I was reborn by Unicron, everything felt so _**stimulating**_. Yet I had no one to help me!" He whimpers like a baby to emphasize his distress at the memory. I am naked and much older than I remember, I probably went through puberty while I was comatose, yet this mech wasn't as under as long as I was because he moves his limbs like some manic clown instead of a puppet cut from its strings like me. He was touching me so intimately like we were lovers, but I did not even know his name yet he knew mine.

"'_He' is a tyrant" _I think my confusion showed because he then cooed in my ear like a sparkling, "Oh, I was with Unicron since my dear sane twin tried to kill me. I was only in great whiteness for only half year, but since your body was completely destroyed it took years to rebuild yours perfectly. Cybertron wasn't created in a day you know!" I was going to counter his inaccuracy of creation, but he then continued, "I've been so alone and then you came, another child of Unicron figuratively. It's so nice to be older than someone here and taller too, I love you because your young and small _**everywhere**_!" His servo was able to cover my whole cable and he gave me another pleasurable stroke.

"_It lets out a plea" _My breaths grow ragged and I began to cry out, "AH….name please!" The mech stops his ministration and moans, "My name is Galvatron, and I've been waiting to do this to you for so long!" He lowers his face to mine and for a brief second I thought he was going to kiss me, but he goes to my neck and bites me.

"_Why did he have to leave it all alone?"_ When did he take off his clothes? An angry, jagged burn decorates his chest like he got blasted there, he notices me looking and bites me where my spark is located. My spark jumps out, it was such a small thing with a visible line through it symbolizing the other mech's spark I needed, Galvatron petted it like it was just a newborn sparkling.

"_Bound to draw for us, a worthless monster"_ Without a warning or an ounce of preparation, his cable penetrated me. I yelped in pain and gripped his back so hard that my servo knuckles turned even more blanched. Galvatron licks my optics; he lapped up my tears like it was some divine nectar, what a sadist.

"_It never sees us"_ I don't know if I was in pain or pleasure, everything was happening so fast but I did notice my cable was touching my stomach. I must be in pleasure; I must be sweating out my reactions because Galvatron then rubs our hips together. I must have been melting because I felt so _**wet**_ everywhere.

"_It despises us"_ On top of me, Galvatron was heavy but not putting all his weight on me. I believe that he does not want to suffocate me, or perhaps not risk a possible spark merge with me. I could hear him grunt it was like some backed-up exhaust pipe shooting off with loud pops now and again but somehow more feral.

"_Lying so useless, we start to holler" _It happened in a blink of an eye, I screamed at the top of my lungs and something hits my chest and drips off me like oil. Galvatron thrusts into me once, twice, thrice before I felt something warm in me and his head lay on top of my head. I just had sex for the first time with a mech I barely knew.

"'_Hey, get up you worthless Ink Monster!'"_ The metal table beneath me was cold and covered in sweat and dripping of me and Galvatron. My spark was still out for him to grasp at and I lurched to him, he smiles and detaches himself from me but does not let go of my spark. He keeps an iron grip on it and watches me from the side of the table like a prince kneeling to kiss Sleeping Beauty.

"_Drawing my silent, art if misery"_ I was so tired and thought that he would let me drift off to sleep, yet Galvatron is an unpredictable mech. My lids were over my optics when I felt a connection, more influx of memories and thoughts. I look to see that his purple spark enveloped my white spark like it was candy; our combined sparks have a nice lilac color to it though.

"_This monster lies trapped in my own nightmare"_ I started to "see" what Galvatron saw, and it was quite sad. He was unwanted by both his father and twin; he went crazy just to get them to notice him. Yet, it was pointless he realized to receive any love from them for he was a just a wild beast to them.

"'_He' is a tyrant"_ Did he ever love his family? I believed so, but it all vanished when his father died and his twin left him to die. Unicron came; using a mech named Sideways as his medium, and rescued him before he faded into gray nothingness.

"_I let out a plea"_ He awoke with scars visible on his body and Unicron hovering over him, a silent realization went through him of what transpired. He owed Unicron; he would pay for it by being a "helper" to the Dark God. He stirred wounds of both factions and kept the war fresh in everyone's minds.

"_Why did you have to leave me all alone?"_ He hungered for the day that he gets to drive his scythe into his twin and take his life like his did with him. I wanted revenge too, but against the ones that put my gold counterpart in that orphanage. He was innocent like me (or I was thanks to Galvatron) but he was exposed to horrors and barely manage to live through it.

"_Bound to draw for them, a worthless monster" _Galvatron spoke in my head through our bond, "I know our bond is one-sided for now, but as soon as your 'counterpart' bonds with my wretched brother our bond will be a full loop. I will be able to see what Megatron sees one day, instead of being the shadow that has to hover over him…." He quickly adds, "I know Unicron gave you a gift, a very useful and important gift to your powers. What do you 'see' now?" I close my optics and the galaxy is displayed to me, so many visions.

"_I never see them"_ Cybertron was again bloodied but not of war, but of something else. A Seeker of tarnished silver dies and Unicron revives him but with a pure form. A timid coward sees his love betraying him, while his love does not know he is even there.

"_I despise them so"_ I see my golden counterpart, heavy with sparkling, gripping the servo of a mech that looks a lot like Galvatron. He gave birth to a healthy, male sparkling with white hair and bright blue optics. I also see myself giving birth to a healthy, male sparkling with white hair and purple optics.

"_Lying so useless, they start to holler"_ Galvatron grew impatient and expressed it, "So, what is it you see?" What do I tell him; probably what matters to him would be best. I saw Cybertron drenched in blood and near the brink of self-destruction; Galvatron grins so maliciously and kisses my neck as a reward.

"'_Hey, get up you worthless Ink Monster!'"_ There was something I did not disclose to him because I am not sure what will exactly happen. I saw Galvatron and me in front of Megatron and Bumblebee on a scorched land with bodies strewn around us. All I can gather is that only one pair may live in the universe, while the other will cease to exist.

_Author's Note- I know those who have read "Sin and Love" and "Welcome to Polyhex" there is contradictions to this story, but this is Mirage's version of events. It means that he could either be making it up, in denial, completely insane, or Unicron may have just given him new memories to form the person he needed. _

_Also I would like to throw it out there that Moonracer (Skywarp's mom and Skydive's wife who got a one-shot called "Sin and Love") has known to be a liar, she lied to her husband and got him into a war. Also the people of Polyhex have been driven mad for a long time and don't really remember everything that well. So I don't want to read comments about my ignorance on Mirage's past already presented/mentioned. _

_I would love to read the fan's theories on Mirage._


	15. The Gypsy of Cosmos

The Gypsy of Cosmos

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Witch by Megurine Luka

_"Come, listen to this sad tale"_ A long time ago, I wasn't a Seer that existed on Cybertron or the Gypsy Queen of the Cybertronians. I used to be a **girl**, not a femme, who was in love with someone I should have never fallen in love with. Typical tale of the universe, girl falls in love with the wrong guy and it ends with the girl being slagged.

"_Come, don't forget to prepare a handkerchief" _I wasn't originally from Cybertron, though I did spend my remaining life there, I came from the planet Tlaka where the Decepticons used my people and the planet to harvest Energon. My people didn't need the Energon but Decepticons took it without our permission and used us as slaves to harvest it, I was part of a rebellion that wanted freedom for my people. Funny thing is that the Decepticons used this droid called Decepitran to squeeze Energon out of us, so our primary goal was to destroy Decepitran.

"_It seems that there was a Gypsy in a land" The_ thing about trying to defeat Decepitran was that Decepitran did not fight honorably and trying to be as deceptive as him proved to be futile. Decepitran was programmed to be the greatest deceiver to everyone but the Decepticons, so trying to outdo the deceiver with deception was not particularly avail or bright. How can we, mere flesh bags, ever hope to destroy that mechanical, tentacle fiend like Decepitran?

"_And it seems that she fell in love with Cosmos"_ You know while thinking back about this, I used to look so different than now and vulnerable. I had the Elven ears and blue eyes like my people, but my hair was wild and brown like dirt in the wind. I wore a gold headdress with two pink feathers, gold armbands, a gold necklace, gold bracelets, and a wispy, torn pink dress with brown ballet shoes.

"_Let's forget about the magic that stops time"_ I had such a tall, taller than most of those Earthlings, strapping figure and such big breasts! It was a miracle how I could evade those killing drones sent by Decepitran with those two big things weighing me down! I digress, my old beauty is not the tale that I want to tell but it does catch the eye of the savior of this tale.

"_Now is a time of joy"_ Back to the sad tale, the only hope that I and some of the people (the ones that weren't enslaved) had been the Well of Transformation. The Well of Transformation was a pool that can transform anyone into what their heart desires like a mermaid or an animal, but this only works for ones with souls. The killing drones immediately dissolve like it was a pool of acid because they lack a soul.

"_Held by the cross, I look up at the sky"_ You think with this source of shape shifting power I would be able to free my people quickly and topple the enslaver, but alas not because Decepitran seemed impenetrable and almost invincible against whatever shape I took. All I could do with the Well was to save some slaves and make them transform into mermaids so they can hide in the sea, it seems that the drones and Decepitran are very limited when it comes to tracking in the ocean. Also it was useful to eliminate some of those drones, but Decepitran was always able to build more replacements than the Well could eliminate.

"_Repent! Repent!"_ Free some of the enslaved, bring them to aquatic safety, melt some drones, and see more drones was the pattern that I became accustomed to. All of it was like a cycle of stalemates where there was no victory for either side; it destroyed morale of those saved and the still enslaved. It was like that Earthling scientist law of motion, an object in motion will always stay in motion unless an outside force acted upon it, and the outside force that ended this stalemate was a Cybertronian (Autobot to be exact) in a flying saucer.

"_Erase the voices of prayer"_ It was the beginning of the summer season when a spaceship was seen entering the atmosphere, at first it was thought that it was just another Decepticon supply ship but the ship that entered looked like a top to a pan with a bulky looking handle on top like a saucer. The strange saucer-like ship plummeted into the ocean and sank until it reached the bottom, I went to investigate in my mermaid form to see if there was any way to recover the ship or perhaps there were survivors. I didn't have to even pry open the ship's door for a "person" was already outside of the ship and waving at me like some excited goof.

"_Dedication reduced to nothing"_ The person was a "man" and had long, puffy rainbow-colored hair with white bangs and bright blue eyes, he had on a white jacket with a rainbow colored Autobot symbol on the front and these rough, ripped up pants. He wore these garish rainbow boots and a peace medallion; he looked so ridiculous and strange to me back then especially with that rainbow scarf. I was more shocked to find that he wasn't drowning and just swam up to me, his weird coloration wasn't like my kind at all but more like a happy, peacenik man-thing.

"_If you call this love black magic,"_ He talked to me with this mellow voice and wild tugging at his scarf like he was nervous, he always seemed to end his sentences in "groovy, baby" or "psychedelic" like he seemed amazed at everything. He was kind of like a delirious baby when he talked, but I understood most of what he said. He was Cosmos and he came from Cybertron, his mission was to rid this planet of the Decepticon terror known as Decepitran.

"_Repent! Repent!"_ Naturally, I doubted if Cosmos was telling the truth because the only Cybertronian that I knew was Decepitran. Yet, Cosmos did have a fully stocked ship with weapons that could be used against that Decepticon bastard. So I chose to believe him, and it turned out he was telling the truth, and took him to my base of operations.

"_Then light the flames of hatred"_ When he saw the base, and it was mostly of underwater huts, he exclaimed that it was like that lost city of Atlantis but only less majestic. The free people clamored around him like he was a miracle sent from the Great Cosmos, not one of them had a slight hint of suspicion on their faces but mostly zealous joy like Decepitran had already been defeated. I watched him while he debriefed the troop of fighters, mostly young men and childless women, about how to defeat Decepitran.

"_Death is weighing upon us!"_ His plan sounded like it would only take a few hours to the hopeful soldiers, but in grim reality it would take a few months. Nothing exciting really happened in his plan but to continue our little stalemate of saving slaves and melting drones, he promised that within months Decepitran will fall. I rolled my eyes at that because I had no carnal knowledge that a war was taking place on Cybertron and the Autobots were fighting the Decepticons for their liberties.

"_Come; take a look at the burning sky"_ Funny thing about war is supplies become scarce and so does adequate manpower, it would only take a month for the Decepticons to cut off supplies of drones to Decepitran because they needed every machine fighting against the Autobots even the mindless ones. Cosmos used this opportunity to redirect the communication frequencies back to his ship where he had the voice mimickers in the army to mimic Decepitran's emotionless, demonic voice. Without orders from his superiors, Decepitran was almost helpless but programmed to sustain himself.

"_Come, don't forget the flames of justice" _The night of the final battle and the liberation of my planet was under way, but Cosmos said he needed at least one other Cybertronian to fight by his side. The reason was because Cybertronians were much tougher and can heal over from most attacks unlike the "organics" here, so he needed backup in case he couldn't defeat Decepitran on his own. I was most adept and knowledgeable about changing forms in the Well of Transformation, so I volunteered to discard my inside flesh for the invincibility that the Cybertronian one offered.

"_It seems that there was a Gypsy in a land"_ You would think that underneath my skin would only change, but no, everything on the outside changed. I became small and young like a child, my hair turned from dirt brown to sun yellow, and my eyes went from ocean blue to that wicked red like Decepticons. I looked like a puny child with more on top of her head that could double as clothes, but inside I felt superhuman and powerful!

"_And it seems that she deceived Cosmos"_ We decided an aerial assault on Decepitran's base would be best and eliminate what was left of the drones, Cosmos fished his flying saucer from the ocean and we boarded into his vessel. It only took an hour before we reached that tentacle bastard's base; he let out a photon laser from the bottom of his ship that looked like a green teleportation field, all of the drones were destroyed but Decepitran wasn't. I told Cosmos that I needed to kill that son of a bitch myself, but Cosmos wasn't going to let me go alone so he landed his ship and we disembark from there.

"_To those who were captured by her alluring magic," _Decepitran was bleeding Energon blood, the blood of Cybertronians; he was hurt but still quite powerful. Decepitran whipped Cosmos across the cheek but it was so minor that the cut disappeared within seconds, he could have shot that evil monster but he was against taking another life. I had to be the one with a spear to kill that mech, I got him right in the head and he bled out to death.

"_Your times of joy are over" _I fell to my knees and wept with joy, my planet and people were finally free from this tyrant! Cosmos thought it was because I felt guilt for killing Decepitran, boy how monkish he was for that thought! The year became a blur of rebuilding and reuniting families, I helped with that but I only remember the time I spent with Cosmos of that time.

"_A demon calls out, tied to a cross"_ Cosmos was so childish and peace-wanting, one time I was about to kill this spider that landed on me but he cried out when I raised my hand to hit it. He loved to just lie out in the grass and watch the clouds like he had nothing important to do. Sometimes when I just can't take being the so-called leader, I would lie with him and just listen to his nonsense.

"_Repent! Repent!"_ After six months of watching the clouds with him, I asked him why he was still here. The planet was rebuilt and I helped formed a representative council (became the Council), his help was needed no more and he could have left by now. Cosmos was oddly silent and minutes passed before he gave me the truth.

"_Before shouting out its evil spell," _Cosmos wasn't really a high-ranking Autobot officer that was assigned to save this planet, but this anti-war draftee that fled the planet. He sold everything but the clothes he wore now to buy this secondhand ship that no one wanted because it was so obtrusive. He didn't want to fight in a blood-drenched war and turn into this harden mech like his parents, so he traveled through space and listened to radio frequencies in hopes of finding a new planet to settle in.

"_Virtue reduced to vice" _He intercepted the feed that the Decepitran used to speak with his superiors, he heard about the enslavement of my people and he felt outraged. No one should be chained or beaten that's why he left Cybertron, and he saw it as a perfect opportunity to justify his leaving. He thought by saving my people, he would redeem himself but he felt even more like a coward when he got proclaimed a hero.

"_If you judge that crime black magic"_ I knew and he knew that he could never return to Cybertron without being court marshaled, he felt ashamed after he told me the truth and was going to tell the truth to everyone. I kissed him to prevent him to do so, if he told the truth now after everything that happened then he would have been labeled this dangerous liar with a spaceship. He quickly forgot about confessing when I discarded my dress.

"_Now everything is," _It was odd how our lovemaking seemed to change whenever I changed forms. When I was in my true, fleshy form, he would be so gentle and soft that I had to nearly yell at him to stop treating me like some sacred newborn. When I was in my tiny, Cybertronian form, he would become a bit rougher and loose because he didn't have to be so concerned about my safety so I had to adopt this guise more often to please him and get him to satisfy me.

"_Light the sacred flames" _He tried to be fleshy like me once, he was turned into a tall, muscular man with long, blonde hair and brown eyes by the Well of Transformation. He did like appearing normal to my people, but he disliked being so cut off from the sharp senses of his Cybertronian body. He and I agreed that he was better off as a mech than a man.

"_She's lost her way"_ Due to our inclination of being in our birth forms; we could not conceive a child, most couples would be sadden by that but not us. We did not want anything tethering us to the ground; we wanted to still flutter to and fro between reality and dreams, children would mean the end of our wavering. I wonder with the knowledge I have now, would I perhaps be still on that planet if I had a child?

"_The foolishness of empty-headed people"_ I spent more time listening to Cosmos's dreamy outburst than I did for the news of discontent of the Council. The Council thought that Well of Transformation was no longer needed and should not be used, the common people shared that view because they spent more time taking care of their families and livestock than fiddling with their forms. It seemed that I was the only one who used it anymore and I kept transforming into the powerful Cybertronian form, fear spread that I would use the power to overthrow the council.

"_Repent! Repent!"_ The common people began to believe this to, and had good reasons to. I withdrew from public and spent more time alone (whenever Cosmos had to work on his ship) than helping repair houses or give stupid speeches about the future. I became distant and almost hostile to my friends whenever they inquired about what I spend so much time by myself, I was young and hotheaded because I wasn't used to this lull of peace and I tended to argue with people just to alleviate my boredom.

"_That evening sun's red will continue to burn"_ My people soon became "the common people" and I grew surly at them for their whisperings in my presence, considering my behavior then I do not blame them for that now. The Council planned to have me arrested for treason against the government for my suspicious, a bit overkill but my moodiness and aloofness gave the common people justification for the Council's action. If I was less harsh in my treatment to the public than I would have been warned weeks in advance of this and I could build my defense for the intrusion.

"_Death is weighing upon us!" _I received the warning of my impending arrest the night before of my planned conviction; it was from a soldier that felt loyal towards me for freeing his parents during my raids back when Decepitran was alive and in charge, he told me of what will happen to me and advised me to leave the planet before morning. I felt a horrible sense of betrayal settled in me and I thanked for his advice, and then I thought about Cosmos who was just sleeping in our bed. Cosmos was still hailed as a hero and practically worshipped by the public for saving them, he always was nice whenever he was out in public and gave speeches of peace and prosperity whenever he mingled with the common people.

"_Let's forget about the magic that stops time" _Cosmos would never go back to Cybertron, he firmly told me this once during the middle of lovemaking because he felt like he belonged here. He would never go but I could, I could if I changed my form. The Council and the common people were after me, not him. He deserved to be the messiah here than be a pariah on Cybertron, he could stay but I had to go.

"_Now is a time of joy"_ I gave one last kiss on his cheek and began to fold his clothes for the last time, he always just flung his clothes around the room when we made love, and I took the rainbow scarf that he always wore even in the middle of the hot summer so I had something of him. He was fast asleep and could sleep through a monsoon if he wanted to, so I didn't have to tip-toe out of our home nor stifle my crying. I went to the Well of Transformation and changed myself into my Cybertronian form so I could fit in with the people on the planet, I felt like I was half-dead because I would never be able to turn back into my true form ever again.

"_Held by the cross, I look up at the sky"_ I boarded the ship and latched the door tight, but I had to come up with a password so I could get the ship to fly again. I typed in so many words and got denied every single time before I thought to type in my name. I typed in my name, Alana, into the computer and finally granted me access, it bothered me so much that he used my name for his password because he loved and trusted me enough to even consider using my name.

"_Repent! Repent!"_ The engines sounded like air bursting through a million flutes and I knew it was loud enough to alert half the planet. People trudged out of their homes with their sleepy children in tow to see the ship take off; Cosmos even came out of the house naked to see me leave him behind. He lifted his arms out towards the sky like he was waiting for me to come down and embrace him, he had tears in his eyes and I just flew away from him.

"_Erase the voices of prayer" _I lost my sense of time aboard the ship until the ship alerted me that we were entering Cybertron's atmosphere and there was no more fuel, it crashed hard and I was very lucky to have the toughness of a Cybertronian. The ship was in ruins but I was alright, I wandered aimlessly until I found a caravan of Gypsies. Their Queen took me in and I told her my story, she wasn't surprised and was in fact waiting for me because she had a vision of me becoming this great Gypsy Queen and saving her people.

"_Dedication reduced to nothing"_ She helped me tap into my potential of being this great Seer and taught me about how to be a Gypsy. In between lessons, I thought often of Cosmos and even imagined him still waiting for me. Years later, I now imagine him with a wife and some children because that seems so much more fulfilling than waiting for a lover that would never return.

"_If you call this love black magic," _Life went on and I aged, not on the outside like Cybertronians but on the inside. Eventually, the Gypsy Queen died when a bunch of soldiers (both Decepticons and Autobots) crossed into our camp and began to fire at each other. I led the survivors out of there and became the new Gypsy Queen of Cybertron.

"_Now, everything is"_ I grew accustom to being this savior again and protecting my new people, we were persecuted because we were Neutrals and did not take any sides to the war. War was just a machination of senseless violence with so-called justifiable means, I know because I went through one. I trained potential Seers, most died because they foresaw their demise, and cared for my people just like the old Gypsy Queen.

"_Then light the flames of hatred"_ Life was not unbearable, it had its joys and anguishes like all life, and the years passed and the war raged on. I never really knew what caused this war, though it had something to do with civil liberties, but I grew to hate it with a burning passion. I hate it because it orphaned so many children, destroyed so many homes, and rid the order of the planet.

"_She's lost her way"_ Now it didn't get worse for us, Gypsies that is, until Moonracer convinced Skydive to join the Decepticons. Moonracer had the greatest potential to be a great Seer but her obvious avarice crippled any chance for that, she was an orphan and thought wealth would secure her future which is why blocked her abilities to prevent her from gaining power. She tried to kill me so she could be Queen of the Gypsies but I knew what she was going to do and banished her, she somehow wormed her way into the new Seeker King's heart and poisoned him with that fatal lie.

"_Like this red, burning flame"_ Thanks to her, Gypsies immediately met the brunt wrath of the ignorant, violent Autobot soldiers. I had to keep the caravan moving constantly every night so we could avoid being tracked by Autobots in the area, but of course there were always fatalities in some way. Perhaps the greatest loss that I can remember was when Seaspray's parents died.

"_Repent! Repent!"_ Wheelie and Vibes were very much like me and Cosmos, except that they wanted children and died together. Wheelie was like a child (even with a voice of one) and talked in rhymes while Vibes she was energetic like a child and feisty like one too, they were strange pair but fitted together. A surprise attack by Autobot deserters happened and they used their bodies to protect Seaspray from getting hurt, I found them clutching their baby son together and I took the orphan in.

"_Don't forget the reason for your bitter tears"_ I sort of raised the little tyke like he was my grandchild but then came a time when his curiosity got the best of him and he sneaked into the city, he wandered his way to a pastry shop where Skywarp (one of the children of Skydive and Moonracer) was working at and they sort of clicked together. So I let Skywarp adopt Seaspray, though it did take some time to legalize it, and it was virtually happily ever after for the kid. And then Skywarp went missing, twice now, and Seaspray has fallen into the custody of his technical (Oil Slick illegally forged Prowl's signature onto the adoption papers) other father.

"_Death is weighing upon us!"_ I had a pretty eventful life, ups and downs with it, and there is one thing I like to do before I die. I want to go back to Tlaka and see Cosmos again. I want to give him that hug he wanted and his rainbow scarf back.


	16. Incest

Incest

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Madness by Muse

_"I, can't get these memories"_ It would have been so much easier for me if I had never been blessed with my beautiful brother, Ramjet. It would have been so much easier on Ramjet if he never recuperated my feelings. It would have been so much easier on us if we never were born.

"_Out of my mind"_ Incest is the gravest transgression, or at least one of the most, on Cybertron and Earth. My dear brother and I have been sexually involved with each other for almost a year. I love him, but I wonder how we became this way?

"_And some kind of Madness"_ Maybe it started through a default in our genes. Some Earth babies are born with an extra set of chromosomes which causes them to have Down syndrome. Maybe our genes were mutated in a way that caused us to be attracted to each other, but then how come our other siblings did not obtain it since they were also in the womb with us?

"_Has started to evolve"_ When we were little, maybe six, all of us would have a day to play with father. Father was the King of the Seekers, so naturally we were delighted to have any free time with our father. We, as in all of my siblings, used to play a game where we dared each other.

"_I, I tried so hard"_ Brave Skywarp was always dared to climb a tree which he would so nobly tremble. Yet, during one game, Starscream decided to dare me to kiss Ramjet. I had no idea why the merciful, brilliant Starscream decided on that.

"_To let you go"_ Ramjet was slender like a willow branch and pale as the moon, I always thought he was the best looking out of our siblings. I presented my lips to him like a prize, and he took it without hesitation. Our first kiss sealed our fate, father looked sadly on us.

"_But some kind of Madness is swallowing me whole"_ Father took us aside immediately after the game, while other siblings climbed trees. I thought he would dissuade Ramjet and I about our feelings. Instead, our father told us that love is consensual, meaning both parties accept each other, and that we will have to keep our "love" under the radar; I was disillusioned because fathers were supposed to discourage incest.

"_I have finally seen the light"_ If our father decided to say that we were confused or we should never do that again, I believe Ramjet and I would not be together now. Slowly, we began to hang around each other more than our other siblings. I used him as my muse to sketch and sometimes paint; some of my work made him appears deliciously sinister and heartbreakingly beautiful as he is.

"_And I have finally realized"_ We kissed again, and many times, during our childhood to see if anything between us changed. Nothing changed; it would appear that we were in love since we were children. But we were almost separated in the orphanage.

"_What you mean"_ Our father died, we scattered into the forest. Ramjet helped me up a tree, and I nestled against him for he was my handsome savior. Of course, we got found and dragged to an orphanage alongside with our other siblings.

"_And now I need to know"_ The orphanage was the best and cleanest orphanage on Cybertron that was ran by incredibly pure nuns of Primus. I saw very little of Ramjet during this time and went through a "blue period" in my art. The nuns assigned us chores that kept us bust after school; idle servos are Unicron's playthings.

"_Is this real love" _At thirteen, we finally were freed and living in the Decepticon district. We all had to get jobs after school that would help pay the small apartment's rent. Speaking of the small apartment, reminds me of how all of us had to share beds; I shared mine with Ramjet.

"_Or is it just Madness"_ Ramjet and I became close again, but we became awkward through puberty. It is very embarrassing trying to explain a harden cable and "dreams" involving your berthmate. Some nights, I felt Ramjet's servos wandering my body.

"_Keeping us afloat" _Unfortunately, the beloved Starscream got violated and he became incredibly belligerent and sad. Thankfully, Ramjet and I applied to the Cybertronian Liberal Arts Academy at fourteen so we got leave that pit. Yet, we did not share a room because of our separate fields.

"_And when I look back at all the crazy fights we've had"_ We shared a lunch period together and afternoons, and eventually nights. We dyed our hair before we entered the academy; basically, so no one would recognize us once we got in. My hair is a vibrant orange of a sunset, while Ramjet's hair is pale as the full moon during the day.

"_Like some kind of Madness" _We talked about our day, our art, and our future together. Our servos would meet halfway through our conversations. No one looked at us in disgust even though our faces were similar because of our hair color and the stereotype that all Decepticons looked alike.

"_Was taking control"_ We were fifteen when we got together. I needed him for an art project that required a mech or femme to draw naked. Ramjet volunteered (thought he said he did not) immediately, and we went back to my room.

"_And now I have"_ He shed his white coat and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and I could barely concentrate on my canvas. He then unbuckled his black pants, and my eyes became hazy like a deep, soothing fog. Finally, he took of his white boxer-shorts, and I got to see his cable.

"_Seen the light"_ I am not sure to this day if I was the one that ran to him or him to me. All I do remember is meeting him halfway and kissing madly. Ramjet took my clothes off for me, and I rewarded him by stroking his cable.

"_And I have finally realized"_ Thankfully, I had the foresight to lock my door, or else we would have gotten caught. We went back to my bed and clashed together like orange mixing with white. I was on top for a bit, and then him, and then me again and, finally, back to him like an endless cycle.

"_What you need"_ Ramjet whispered sweet lies concealed with truth into my ears as he took me. I painted his back with scratches and paint smudges. He did not bite me or leave hickeys in his wake because we both thought hickeys were just an obsolete, repulsive form of ownership.

"_And now I have finally"_ It hurt having his cable in me, but Ramjet had the most blessed patience on waiting for me. He moved very slowly; the pain dulled, and the pleasure overtook my mind. We were whole, we were complete, and we are brothers.

"_Seen the end"_ It was our first time and it lasted roughly a minute, but the fragging felt like a lifetime of relief. We wrapped each other in our arms, not entirely sure who was in charge of the embrace. We slept together in my bed and well into the morning.

"_I'm not expecting"_ We swore not to share sparks because sharing sparks usually result in the formation in a sparkling. A sparkling between two brothers may result in some deformed mutant, no matter how beautiful the brother is. Plus, medics would know immediately after testing the sparkling that it shares too many chromosomes with the parents.

"_You to care" _Is it sad to not share sparks with someone you know is your only love? Yes, but love always finds away to diminish the sadness like Ramjet caressing my cheek. My art went through a "rose period" before returning to normalcy.

"_That I have finally"_ We are young and so very much in love, our works showed that. Whenever I painted with shades of white or red, no matter how rosy, I thought of Ramjet. Whenever Ramjet had to perform a romantic sonnet or act as a character in love, he thought about me.

"_Seen the light"_ We could meet in public places but we had to be incredibly careful hen showing affection for each other. Autobots and Decepticons frown upon incest because in 99% of cases it is not consensual and abusive. Ramjet is gentle as an Earth's lamb, and I give myself willingly every time to him.

"_And I have finally realized" _We celebrated milestones in our relationships. For our three-month anniversary, I made Ramjet a miniature self-portrait of myself so he could always carry me around. Ramjet reenacted the final scene from the play _"Beautiful Thing"_ by Jonathan Harvey; the final scene is where the two boys are slow-dancing to an old Earth song.

"_I need to love"_ For our six-month anniversary, I sketched out our future together and bound it like a comic book, the ending was happy. Ramjet wrote a play for me, about us with our names changed and set on Earth. We loved each other a lot that night.

"_I need to love"_ Then, our nine-month anniversary happened. I did not lock the door like I normally did, I don't know why. My present to Ramjet was using my tongue as a paintbrush and his body like a canvas.

"_Come to me"_ We did not hear the door open, even the door tends to creak loudly. Oil Slick slipped into the room like the smooth snake charmer that he is. He wanted a ship, but we did not know where to even get one.

"_Just in a dream"_ Oil Slick departed with a few words of wisdom about our conduct with each other, he reminded us that if we were caught we will never be together again. Ramjet now knew that I forgot to lock the door, and I looked away ashamed. I know that I was more ashamed of myself than him.

"_Come on and rescue me"_ I locked the door, and Ramjet came from behind. He wanted to give me his gift now. He took me to my bed and undressed me, and then I undressed him.

"_Yes I know"_ We made love, but this time our sparks jumped out. Normally, when our sparks came out of us, we would pull away from each other to prevent our sparks from merging. However, Ramjet pulled me to him and our sparks merged.

"_I can be wrong"_ I saw the world as he saw it, full of lies, deception, and plays. He saw the world as I saw it, brimming with colors, mixing with revolutions, and blank canvases. Our sparks became one.

"_Maybe you're too headstrong"_ The morning after our sparks merged came, we could hear each other's thoughts and feel the scratches we left on each other's bodies. Immediately, Ramjet left and went to get a disposable pregnancy scanner. The pregnancy scanners are used to detect a presence of a sparkling; since we merged sparks, there was a high chance one of us was carrying a sparkling.

"_Our love is…"_ He came back and scanned himself; we waited a minute before the screen declared there was no sparkling inside him. It was my turn; we waited another minute before the scanner revealed that I was with sparkling. I expected him to say that we need to terminate the sparkling, but he put his ear against my chest to hear the barely faint flutter of the sparkling.

"Our love is a knockout." It was the first truth he ever uttered in his life. I held his head close to my chest for a long time. Eventually, he came up and kissed me without any hesitation or doubt.


End file.
